Red de Mentiras: Revelaciones
by MinervaPotter
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. El año de Harry en Hogwats no puede ser normal, después de todo, ser Harry Potter y hacerse pasar por el nieto de Albus Dumbledore, no puede traer nada bueno. Secuela de Red de Mentiras traducida por Irethy
1. Compartimento lleno

Desclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío

Red de Mentiras II

Alec inclino su cabeza contra la ventana, viendo como los estudiantes llegaban lentamente a la estación de tren. El profesor Snape lo había llevado al tren temprano por la mañana ya que uno de los muchos cambios que Dumbledore había hecho fue instalar a algunos de los profesores en el tren con los alumnos para asegurarse de que estuvieran seguros. El alto hombre lo había llevado al compartimenta más cercano al de uno de los profesores se quedaron ahí y permanecieron jugando ajedrez hasta que los otros estudiantes empezaron a llegar. Ahora, diez minutos antes de que el tren partiera, la estación estaba llena y los niños empezaban a abordar el tren.

Alec había estado observándolos intensamente, cuando vio a un grupo de cabezas rojas cruzar la barrera que estaba fuera. Él tendría que estar alejado de ellos. Aún cuando Dumbledore le aseguro que no iba a ser seleccionado para Gryffindor, tendría que ser cuidadoso y evitarlos. Con ese pensamiento Alec no pudo sino asentir suavemente. No es como si fuera a ser duro. Después de todo, iba a ser su primer año... de nuevo. Todavía no se sentía cómodo con ese pensamiento, pero Dumbledore, siendo aun más terco de lo que él era, no había querido escuchar sus argumentos.

Suspirando, Harry miró cuando oyó abrirse la puerta de su compartimento. Cuando noto a la joven de pie en la puerta, él maldijo en voz alta en su cabeza. La joven parpadeo cuando lo vio, pero luego le sonrió suavemente.

"Hola ¿te importa si mis amigos y yo venimos a sentarnos aquí? Los otros compartimentos están empezando a estar bastante llenos"

Alec, quería decirle que no quería que ella se sentara allí. En silencio, el niño se traslado a uno de los rincones del compartimento y asintió levemente. La joven frunció el seño ligeramente con su comportamiento tímido, pero suponiendo que solo eran nervios se volvió a mirar fuera.

"¡Hey Ron, Ginny, nos podemos sentar aquí!"

Los dos pelirrojos entraron en el compartimento, dejando sus baúles en la pequeña habitación. Ambos notaron al pequeño niño sentado en la esquina y le sonrieron.

Ginny se sentó junto a él. "Hola mi nombre es Ginny ¿cuál es el tuyo?"

El muchacho paso nerviosamente los dedos por el collar del fénix antes de responder con voz suave. "Alec"

Ron fue a sentarse delante de él después de poner sus baúles en su lugar. "Hey, ya no tienes que estar nervioso, niño, no pican mucho..."

Su comentario fue recompensado con un golpe de Hermione en el hombro. "No hagas caso de él, Alec, es un idiota. Por cierto, mi nombre es Hermione y él es Ron"

Alec asintió ligeramente y volvió su mirada a la ventana, observando que el tren había empezado a moverse. De ves en cuando les daba un vistazo a sus amigos, que se había ido tranquilizando después de sus primeras bromas. Hermione estaba apoyada contra el hombro de Ron, con una mirada triste es sus ojos marrones. Ella parecía estar perdida en sus recuerdos y apenas notaba a Ron acariciando suavemente su mano. El muchacho de pelo rojo iba mirando por la ventana, la cabeza apoyada en la mano que no acariciaba la de Hermione. No había nada de la habitual felicidad que tenían, y él sabia que todo era su culpa. Él debería decirles, debería hacerles saber que estaba seguro, sano y salvo, pero no podía. No sólo se trataba de que iba a ir en contra de su director... los deseos de su abuelo, también era el hecho de que pondría en riesgo su seguridad, y Dumbledore se mataría a sí mismo por ella. Además, diciéndoles pondría en más peligro a Ron y Hermione, si no sabían quien era, entonces, no actuarían de forma diferente en torno a él y no llamarían la atención a ellos. No, es mejor que todo el mundo crea que Harry Potter se ha ido lejos y que sus mejores amigos están tan desconcertados por su desaparición como todos los demás.

Suspirando levemente, se volteo a mirar al último miembro del trío. Ella estaba sentada en la otra esquina del banco, con un libro apoyado en su regazo, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba leyendo, que no había dado vuelta a la pagina en los últimos veinte minutos. Finalmente, decidió terminar con el silencio, Alec recogió su bolsa, haciendo el suficiente ruido para llamar la atención de todos. Bien sabia que ahora los otros adolescentes le dirigían miradas curiosas, él las ignoro y saco el Game Boy © que Sirius y Remus le habían dado en su cumpleaños. Se sentía bien jugando un juego de ajedrez desde que se había hecho adicto al juego.

Apenas había comenzado cuando la voz de Ron lleno el compartimento. "¿Qué es eso?"

Alec miro justo a tiempo para ver la curiosa mirada de Hermione mientras respondía a su amigo. "Es un Game Boy ©" Viendo la mirada de desconcierto en los pelirrojos agregó. "Es un juego muggel; puedes poner diferentes tipos de juegos en él y jugar contra la máquina" Volviendose hacia el muchacho más joven, ella le miró intensamente. "¿Cómo es posible que funcione aquí? No puedes usar cosas muggel en Hogwarts"

Harry se encogió de hombros ligeramente, mirando incómodo. "Esta encantado"

Hermione asintió, pero antes de que pudiera investigar más, Ginny se unió a la conversación. "Entonces¿Qué estas jugando?"

Alec giró la cara hacia ella. "Ajedrez"

La sorprendida voz de Ron lo obligo a girar de nuevo, realmente estaba comenzando a sentirse incómodo bajo toda la atención; él solo quería entretenerse a sí mismo un poco. "¿Puedes jugar ajedrez con eso?¿Está todo bien?

Harry trago un poco, notando el destello que habían adquirido los ojos del otro chico. "Si, puedo jugar, pero creo que no soy muy bueno, Tío Sev siempre me gana"

Tan pronto como estas palabras salieron de su boca, Harry supo que había cometido un error, no quería que ellos conocieran su relación con los profesores de Hogwarts. Por suerte, ninguno de ellos conecto el nombre con su temido profesor de pociones. Cualquiera de ellos no sabía realmente el nombre del hombre o estaban demasiado ocupados viendo como Ron palmaba en su propia bolsa, sólo para salir un minuto más tarde con un juego de ajedrez aferrado en sus manos.

"¿Preparado para una partida?"

Harry vaciló, pero después de uno segundos asintió en aceptación. Él realmente no tenía ninguna razón válida para no jugar. Además, él sabia que había aprendido mucho durante el verano, y tan pronto como sus amigos comenzaran a señalar las diferencias entre él mismo como Alec y Harry Potter, más seguro estaría.

El juego duró un largo rato, y al final, Ron ganó, aunque sólo apenas. Sonriendo como un loco, el pelirrojo sacudió la mano de Alec con firmeza. "Nunca vuelvas a decir que no eres bueno, eres brillante. Tenemos que jugar de nuevo pronto, no había tenido tal diversión en mucho tiempo."

Harry esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, pero su corazón salió de su pecho cuando vio la tristeza en los ojos del otro adolescente. Al parecer todos estaban recordando mejores tiempos. Silenciosamente, Harry se retiro a su esquina, mirando nerviosamente a los otros adolescentes.

Todos estaban sumidos en sus reflexiones cuando la puerta de su compartimento se abrió y Malfoy entro seguido de sus dos gorilas.

Continuara...

N/A: Como lo prometí, aquí comienza de nuevo, espero que les guste mucho sino más, que la primera parte. Gracias a todos por los comentarios y especialmente gracias a Vinnie por su magnifico trabajo como beta y a Leena por su apoyo (aunque sí le escribo, se molesta a veces)

Notas Traductora: Bueno, aquí esta el primer capítulo de esta historia, que es la continuación de Web of Lies (Red de Mentiras), que ya ha sido traducida por Irethy (Si alguien quiere leer esta historia les recomiendo que vayan a su página y lean la primera parte para después poder continuar con ésta); iré subiendo los capítulos traducidos poco a poco, así que si la historia les gusta ténganme paciencia porque a veces me atoro un poco, tratare de subir un capítulo diario si el tiempo y mi habilidad para traducir me lo permitan.

Aclaro, ESTA HISTORIA NO ES DE MI AUTORIA, pertenece a Star Polaris (si quieren leer la historia en ingles diríjanse a su página y ahí la podrán encontrar), yo sólo la estoy traduciendo dado que me gusto mucho pero Irethy no pretende continuar con la traducción de la segunda parte así que me anime y aquí me ven tratando de pasarla al español. Si alguien encuentra un error en mi traducción espero me lo hagan saber pues la verdad no soy muy buena traduciendo pero si les va gustando me encantaría que dejaran reviews.


	2. La pelea

Desclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío.

Red de mentiras: Revelaciones.

Todo el mundo permaneció en su sitio todavía por un largo minuto después de que el chico rubio llegara, entonces como lo hubiera planeado, el heredero Malfoy sonrió malévolamente mientras Ron, Hermione y Ginny saltaban sobre sus pies.

"Bien, bien, bien, mira que tenemos aquí si no es la comadreja y la sangre sucia. Es una pena que el cara rajada no este aquí"

Hemione le dirigió una mirada asesina en el mismo momento en que ponía una mano sobre el brazo de Ron para mantenerlo alejado de Malfoy. "Déjalo"

El Slytherin hizo un gesto provocador con los labios. "Oh, ¿quieren que me vaya, al igual que lo hizo Potty? Pero ¿por qué? Después de todo no tengo nada que ocultar. Seguramente tenia miedo de que todo el mundo supiera que asesino a Diggory, ¿no fue él?"

Ron se safó del brazo de Hermione y sin empuñar la varita golpeó a Malfoy en la cara antes de que el rubio pudiera salir de su camino. Hermione y Ginny le quitaban que se detuviera, pero cuando Crabbe y Goyle acudieron a ayudar a su líder se vieron obligadas a maldecirlos antes de que pudieran golpear a Ron.

Mientras los adolescentes de más edad seguían luchando, Harry se movió más a la esquina. Las palabras que el rubio dijo le habían herido profundamente. ¿Era esto lo que todos pensaban de él? Estremeciéndose, se encogió más. Se encontraba tan atrapado en su propia miseria, que no escucho cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió una vez más.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?"

La fuerte voz consiguió romper el mutismo de Alec y al mismo tiempo miró la pelea de los adolescentes. Todo el mundo se congelo cuando vieron la cara de Snape mirándolos hacia abajo. Alec se estremeció de nuevo y trato de esconderse aun más en el rincón. Este hecho no paso desapercibido por el temido profesor de pociones, haciendo que frunciera el seño aun más.

"Estoy esperando una explicación"

Malfoy rápidamente se puso de pie tratando de acomodar su ahora cabello rosa. "Weasley nos ataco, señor"

Hermione abrió la boca para protesta por esa mentira, pero la voz de Snape la corto. "Entonces tal vez debería mantenerse en su propio compartimento, señor Malfoy". Antes de que el joven tuviera la oportunidad de contestar, la atención del profesor de pociones se pasó a Harry. "Alec, ¿estas bien? Ellos no te dañaron, ¿verdad?"

Harry se estremeció ligeramente, cuando todos los adolescentes voltearon a él, sorprendidos por el tono de voz que el profesor había utilizado. "No, no me han herido"

Severus frunció el seño ante la suave voz, se dio cuenta que había algo malo con el adolescente, por lo que rápidamente caminó pasando a Ron y Ginny y se arrodillo a su lado. "¿Cuál es el problema entonces?"

Sacudió la cabeza, Alec trató de sentarse de nuevo. "Nada, de verdad"

Snape suspiró y puso sus brazos al rededor del adolescente, levantándolo. "Sabes que sería más fácil si de vez en cuando nos digeras la verdad de lo que realmente estas sintiendo"

Harry se sonrojo un poco, sabiendo que el hombre era muy observador y que realmente no lo había convencido cuando le dijo que estaba bien. En lugar de responderle, enterró su rostro en el cuello del hombre y se negó a moverse de ahí. Sus pensamientos regresaron a las palabras de Malfoy y no pudo menos que temblar ante la impotencia que esos recuerdos le causaban. Él no quito la vista de su lugar, ni siquiera cuando Severus hablo de nuevo.

"Alec, ¿qué ocurre? Estás temblando"

El hombre puso una mano en la espalda del chico, frotando suavemente. Su preocupación por el joven adolescente hizo que olvidara a los otros estudiantes presentes en el compartimento, quienes ahora estaban boquiabiertos con el hombre. Incluso los tres Slytherins, quienes conocían a su Jefe de Casa bastante bien, fueron sorprendidos por la atención y gentileza viniendo del frío hombre.

Incluso escuchando la preocupación en las palabras del profesor de pociones, Alec se negó a contestar.

Él no podía contestar a esa pregunta y la verdad no estaba seguro de que mentirle al hombre fuera lo correcto, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio, la cabeza siguió presionada contra el cuello del hombre, mientras que sus brazos lo rodeaban de manera tensa. El silencio se rompió cuando otra voz habló desde la puerta.

"Severus, ¿qué esta pasando?

Todos excepto Alec voltearon a ver a la alta mujer que permanecía en la puerta. La expresión de Snape se convirtió en una profunda mueca cuando recordó a los estudiantes que habían estado ahí todo el tiempo. "Al parecer, sus estudiantes y el mío no pueden controlarse a lo largo de incluso unos pocos minutos. Ellos estaban luchando cuando llegué"

Minerva apretó los labios con evidente molestia. "Creo que seria demasiado pedir que se comportaran de acuerdo a su edad en lugar de recordarnos a los primeros años"

Ron abrió la boca para explicar lo que había sucedido, pero su Jefa de Casa no estaba interesada, podía adivinar fácilmente lo que había sucedido, siempre era lo mismo. "Si, si señor Weasley, lo sé. El señor Malfoy vino aquí a provocarlo y usted no ha podido utilizar su cerebro e ignorarlo. Me pregunto si alguno de ustedes madurara"

Los tres Gryffindors bajaron la vista, no habían esperado tan duras palabras de la mujer. Malfoy sonrió felizmente, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los de Snape. El hombre evidentemente no estaba contento con ellos. Para toda la escuela Snape siempre los defendía y les permitía salirse con la suya. La realidad no era tan agradable. El hombre les entendía mejor que cualquier otro profesor y era cierto que a menudo dejaba pasar las cosas que otros han castigado, pero sólo por el tiempo que mantenían al hombre feliz. Un Snape disgustado no era alguien con quien quería cruzarse, especialmente si uno era un Slytherin. El hombre realmente sabía la forma en que se comportaron y Draco no esperaba con interés el sermón de su Jefe de Casa.

McGonagall ignoró a los jóvenes y dirigió su atención al niño cobijado en los brazos de Snape. "¿Alec?"

El niño no se movió y Snape suspiró. "No te molestes, Minerva, ya he tratado de averiguar lo que le pasa. ¿Te importaría clasificar a los estudiantes, llevaré a Alec al compartimento de los profesores"

La mujer asintió, frunció el seño un poco preocupada al notar el temblor del niño cuando Severus lo llevó fuera del compartimento.

Los estudiantes suspiraron y compartieron una pequeña mirada, sabiendo que la mujer estaba lejos de haber terminado con ellos.

.:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..

Severus caminaba rápidamente por el pequeño pasillo del tren, los estudiantes se apartaban para dejarlo pasar, preguntándose ¿quién era el estudiante abrazado al cuello del hombre?. Harry que seguía temblando al los brazos del hombre, fue un poco conciente de esas miradas y mantenía su rostro firmemente presionado contra el hombro de Snape. Una pequeña voz en él decía que debería dejas de actuar de esta manera, mientras que las palabras de Malfoy habían sido muy desagradables y lo habían angustiado cuando las dijo, no estaba afectado por ellas como sus reacciones mostraron. Él sólo quería salir del compartimento y sabía que la única manera de hacerlo sin ofender a nadie era forzar a uno de los profesores a llevarlo fuera. Suspirando suavemente, Harry se movió un poco en el abrazo y reforzó su agarre. Comenzaba a ser muy competente en estar mintiendo, a conseguir preocupar a Snape lo suficiente para que lo llevara al compartimento de los profesores, seguramente mostraría que había aprendido a actuar convencible y eso le preocupaba.

No era la primera vez, que se preguntaba cual seria la reacción de todo el mundo cuando se enteraran, porque él no tenía duda de que lo harían. Especialmente temía la reacción que tendría el hombre que lo llevaba en brazos. Siempre le había odiado y Harry temía que su animosidad regresara diez veces, una vez que descubriera la verdad. La peor parte de esto era que ahora el hombre de verdad le gustaba; él fue uno de los pocos que se había tomado el tiempo para venir a visitarlo sin petición de Dumbledore. Cerrando los ojos fuertemente, Harry reforzó más su agarre, tratando de reprimir las súbitas lágrimas que llenaron sus ojos.

Continuara...

**N/A:** Gracias por todos los reviews y a Vinnie y Leena por su ayuda

**Nota Traductora:** Un capitulo más ha sido traducido, espero les vaya agradando y ya saben cualquier corrección es bien recibida. Unas gracias especiales a fenixplateado (fue el primer review que he recibido por mi proyecto de traducción, gracias por los ánimos y basta con que a ti te guste para traducir toda la historia, aunque a veces me trabe, jajaja) y también muchísimas gracias a Isilwen (sé que el ingles es difícil), Potter de Snape (gracias a ti por leer), kat basted (gracias, la verdad no estaba tan segura de si estaba bien traducido), Pandora N. Black, tatis (no llores, mejor disfruta leyendo), issy (muchas gracias por el elogio espero te siga gustando), Andromeda-170, Saru (la verdad el traductor ayuda pero hay párrafos en los que te traduce no es en verdad lo que la autora quería contar, subiré capítulos tan seguido como pueda, no se desesperen), rochy true (me alegro de que te guste y me encanto enterarme que lo consideras "el mejor regalo de navidad" de verdad no sabes lo que me animas con tus palabras), kotori potter (muchas gracias, si es un tanto difícil, pero habiendo muchas personas como tú el esfuerzo vale la pena) y por último Amoz (sí, lo sé están algo cortos los capítulos, pero trataré de apurarme lo más que pueda para no hacerlos esperar, mira que estoy de vacaciones y tengo es suficiente tiempo para traducir, no tengo nada más en que entretenerme). De verdad muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes por leer mi traducción, sabiendo que aunque sea ustedes la leen me animo para terminarla, aunque no todo el crédito es mío, pues si la historia no fuera buena no me molestaría en traducirla, así que la autora (star polaris) también es genial por dejarnos leerla.


	3. La selección I

Desclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío.

N/A: Er... Debería haber dicho esto desde el primer capítulo, pero no pensé en mencionarlo. Para aquellos que están leyendo esto por primera vez, deben saber que es la segunda de una serie de tres historias, siendo la primera Red de Mentiras y el tercero de los cuales es Peligros en el Pasado (sí, esta todavía es la precuela y sí, tendré que realizar algunos cambios en Peligros, de modo que tendrán que esperar a que termine Red de Mentiras: Revelaciones).

Algunas personas preguntaron si habrán más fics en la serie y si bien, no creo escribir algo tan grande como Red de Mentiras o Peligros, probablemente después de éste escriba al menos un fic corto acerca de la relación de Harry y Severus. Esto es sólo una idea y dado que apenas comienzo Red de Mentiras: Revelaciones, no tengo idea de cuando va a salir, por lo que tendrán que aguantarme y espero que sigan leyendo y disfrutando los Fics.

Red de Mentiras: Revelaciones.

Severus una vez más trato de convencer a Alec de que le dijera la razón por la que se sintió incómodo, pero el niño sólo se aferró a él y se negó a contestar sus preguntas, mientras de nuevo lloraba en silencio sobre su hombro.

Incluso después de que se alejaron de las miradas curiosas de los otros estudiantes, el profesor de pociones no logró obtener una respuesta de Alec. Snape se rindió después de unos minutos, sabiendo que molestarse con el niño no le ayudaría. Suspirando, el hombre se apoyo de nuevo en su asiento y sujetó al joven más cerca de él. Si no podía contarle sus problemas, él por lo menos trataría de confortarlo.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Snape meció al niño acariciando suavemente su cabello. En el momento en el que McGonagall regresó, llevaba las cosas de Alec, el niño finalmente se separó de Severus y ahora se encontraba sentado a su lado en vez de sobre su regazo.

La anciana mujer lo observo cuidadosamente, notando el enrojecimiento en sus ojos y sus aún húmedas mejillas. "¿Mejor ahora Alec?"

Harry asintió ligeramente, le había tomado un tiempo poder calmar sus emociones y ahora no sabía como actuar de nuevo con los dos profesores, en especial con Severus, quien lo había visto romperse.

Afortunadamente, parecía que, si bien ambos profesores querían hablar de lo ocurrido, pensaban que lo mejor era dejarlo en manos de Dumbledore; en cambió, trataron de reconfortar a Alec.

En el momento en que llegaron a la escuela, Severus y Harry estaban absortos en una partida de ajedrez, y McGonagall había salido a los pasillos a asegurarse que todo estaba bien.

Levantando la vista, Severus observo como las luces de Hogsmeade se acercaban y se puso de pié. Alec repentinamente alzó la cabeza con el súbito movimiento y miró interrogante al hombre. "Estamos llegando, Alec. Ponte la túnica mientras me aseguro de que todo el mundo esta listo"

Una vez que el profesor salió del compartimiento, el joven caminó a su baúl y se vistió con las nuevas túnicas que había comprado en el callejón Diagon. Se sintió extraño al no ver al león de Gryffindor cosido en la túnica, y le dolía un poco el saber que no estaría ahí este año. Su abuelo le dijo que el sombrero le había asegurado que no lo pondría en la casa de Gryffindor, y tanto como Harry había odiado escucharlo, él sabía que sería demasiado peligroso. Incluso si de nuevo fuera su primer año, él tendría que vivir junto a Ron y Hermione... demasiado cerca. Suspirando, el chico cerro su baúl y salió del compartimiento. Una vez fuera, notó que los otros estudiantes dejaban sus compartimentos y esperaban a que las puertas se abrieran para que pudieran salir del tren y estar en la estación. Alec notó que los otros estudiantes salían de su caminó, pero él estaba bastante acostumbrado a eso, por lo que no les presto atención.

Una vez que el tren se detuvo y finalmente se les permitió bajar, Alec siguió a los estudiantes a la estación. Ahí escuchó es familiar grito de primer año, y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, se dirigió al semigigante que esperaba por ellos. Hagrid estaba hablándole suavemente a Ron y Hermione, pero sonrió cuando lo vio acercarse.

"Hola Alec, ¿cómo estas?"

Los dos adolescentes voltearon y lo miraron sorprendidos. Harry casi podía verlos preguntándose quién era, después de todo, él parecía conocer muy bien a todos los profesores. Le dio al hombre una tímida sonrisa, Alec llegó un poco más cerca. "Estoy bien, Hagrid"

"Bien, bien, vamonos ya, estamos a punto de salir". En cuanto a los otros dos adolescentes, puso sus grandes manos sobre sus hombros. "Ron, Hermione, no se preocupen tanto por Harry, estoy seguro de que está bien donde está y que tiene una muy buena razón para marcharse. Tengan un poco de fe en él"

Los dos Gryffindors asintieron a regañadientas, y después de una señal a Alec, los dos se quedaron solos. Hagrid lo llevó a los barcos, donde los otros de primer año estaban esperando. Inmediatamente comenzaron a entrar en los barcos. Harry terminó sentándose con otras dos niñas y un niño. Una de las niñas se le hacía terriblemente familiar, pero no sabia el lugar donde la había visto antes. Esto es, antes de que ella lo mirara y le hablara. "¡Hey!, tú eres el tipo que nos dio dulces en el callejón Diagon hace unos días, ¿no?"

Alec la miró asombrado y luego reconoció a la niña como la que se había sentado junto a él ese día. "Si, soy yo"

La niña sonrió fuertemente. "No tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte. Realmente me ayudaste mucho, nunca había estado tan asustada en mi vida". Luego extendió su mano hacia él. "Mi nombre es Melanie, pero puedes llamarme Lan si quieres"

Harry alzó una ceja. "¿Lan? Nunca lo había escuchado antes"

La niña rió tontamente. "Lo sé, pero todo el mundo termina llamándome Mel y lo odio, así que un día, les dije a todos que si no me llamaban Melanie tendrían que buscar otro sobrenombre. Entonces uno de mis hermanos mayores comenzó a llamarme Lan por pura diversión y se quedo así"

Alec le sonrió suavemente. "Bueno, entonces Lan, soy Alexander, pero todo el mundo me llama Alec a menos que estén enojados conmigo"

La niña rió fuertemente y Harry miró a sus dos compañeros para ver lo que pensaban de todo el ruido. Afortunadamente los otro dos parecían ser amigos y estaban completamente inmersos en su propia conversación, no atendiendo a la risa de la chica. Volviendo su atención a Lan, Harry la miro detenidamente. Ella le parecía familiar y no sólo porque la había visto antes. Ella había dicho que tenía algunos hermanos, por lo que era más posible que los conociera si asistían a Hogwarts. No notando su misteriosa mirada, la chica hablo de nuevo.

"¿Dónde crees que quede? Todos mis hermanos están en Gryffindor, pero yo no quiero estar con ellos"

Harry alzó una ceja. "¿Y por qué es eso?"

Rodando sus ojos, ella se apoyo de nuevo en el bote. "Ellos son muy molestos. Tienen ese estúpido entusiasmo con Harry Potter. Pasan todo el verano hablando del pobre chico, especialmente desde que desapareció. Colin, que es mi hermano mayor, incluso trato de convencer a mamá que era nuestro deber intentar encontrar a Harry. Afortunadamente mamá no esta lo suficientemente demente para permitirles salir en una salvaje persecución para encontrar al chico"

Harry sonrió ligeramente, con una diversión bailando detrás de sus ojos azules. Así que esta era la pequeña hermana de Colin. Él había escuchado el año pasado que iba a empezar en Hogwarts, y había temido obtener otra fan loca después de él. Afortunadamente, ella parecía tener más sensatez que sus hermanos. Ladeando su cabeza a un lado, lo consideraba cuidadosamente. "Así que, si no es Gryffindor, ¿dónde?"

La niña pareció pensarlo por un momento. "Bueno, me encantaría Slytherin aunque sólo fuera por el hecho del shock que les daría a mis estúpidos hermanos cerrados de mente. Sin embargo no creo que me pongan ahí, siendo nacida de muggles y toda esa mierda. No sé, veremos cuando lleguemos ahí". Se volvió hacia Alec. "¿Qué hay acerca de ti?"

Harry se encogió ligeramente de hombros y se libro de contestar cuando llegaron al otro lado del lago. Hagrid los llevo rápidamente a la entrada lateral que Harry había utilizado la primera vez que estuvo ahí. El chico se sintió aliviado al ver que Melanie no se movió de su lado. Era reconfortable escuchar su brillante charla, y eso lo ayudo a calmar sus nervios. Aunque se concentro en sus exclamaciones de asombro, no fue capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la selección y lo que pasaría en unos minutos.

Un tirón en su túnica lo saco de sus pensamientos. "Alec, mira a esos fantasmas. Colin dijo que estaban de miedo pero creo que son geniales. ¿Crees que son reales?"

Harry se rió entre dientes y asintió. "Si, lo son, estoy seguro de que serás capaz de hablarle a uno de ellos en el banquete"

Riendo, Lan abracó fuertemente su brazo. "¿De verdad? Eso sería muy divertido, ¿Puedes imaginar todas las cosas que podrían decirnos?"

Harry no respondió, en cambió miraba perplejo a la chica que estaba tan cómodamente agarrada a su brazo. Curiosamente, él no se sentía incomodo por el hecho de que estuvieran así. ¿Tal vez porque solo era una niña?. Sintió a Derek moviéndose ligeramente en su otra muñeca y sonrió levemente ante la presión reconfortante. Entre ellos dos, probablemente sería capaz de calmarse lo suficiente, así no haría un tonto de si mismo en la selección.

Justo después de que ese pensamiento abandonara su mente, la profesora McGonagall entró en la habitación. Ella miraba alrededor, sus ojos se detuvieron brevemente en la niña que agarraba el brazo de Alec. El chico encogió ligeramente los hombros cuando los ojos de la profesora encontraron los suyos, y el habría jurado haber visto una pequeña pizca de risa cruzando sus ojos antes de iniciar con su usual discurso. Harry no presto atención, sabiendo lo que estaba explicando, y en su lugar, se enfoco en la pequeña sensación de nerviosismo que comenzaba a crecer en él.

Él siguió a sus compañeros de primer año dentro del resplandeciente Gran Salón. Lan se detuvo tan pronto entro, mirando alrededor con pavor. Alec tiró de su brazo aun envuelto alrededor del suyo, "Vamos, Lan, los otros también quieren entrar"

La niña parpadeo, y luego siguió entrando a la habitación, sus ojos volaban de una lado a otro tratando de observarlo todo. Su atención regreso de nuevo a la sombrero seleccionador que habían colocado enfrente de ellos cuando empezó a cantar. Por otra parte Harry no prestaba atención al sombrero, sino a la mesa de los profesores. Sus ojos se habían topado con la mirada preocupada de su abuelo. El hombre probablemente había oído hablar de lo que sucedió en el tren, pero ahora estaba viendo que Snape estaba sentado junto a él. Alec trato de sonreír un poco para asegurarles que estaba bien, pero no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado.

Su atención se centro una vez más en la selección, cuando McGonagall comenzó a llamarlos por sus nombres. Mucho antes de lo que pensaba, su propio nombre fue llamado, haciendo que el Gran Salón quedara en mortal silencio.

"Alexander Dumbledore"

Tía Minerva le sonrió ligeramente, como forzando a los entumecidos dedos de Lan a dejar ir su brazo. Él pudo ver claramente la sorprendida mirada en el rostro de la niña y supo que ella no era la única sorprendida.

Rápidamente se dirigió al sombrero seleccionador y se sentó. Sus ojos estaban cerrados como los de su abuelo, cuando se colocó el sombrero en la cabeza.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, mira que tenemos aquí"

Continuara...

**N/A:** Gracias por todos los reviews (todavía estoy un poco aturdida por el número de reviews que recibí) y gracias a mi beta Vinnie y a Leena por su ayuda.

**Nota traductora:** Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero les haya gustado este tercer capitulo, ya saben cualquier corrección en la traducción es bien recibida. Muchas gracias a D.L.A, cecilia, Amoz, nAhOmI pOtTeR, anita1989, fenixplateado, tatis, amdlara, Olgalucia, Julie Snape Potter, karlyta tonks y a JessyPotter por haberme dejado un review y también a todos aquellos que aunque no me enviaron un review, se toman la molestia de leer esta traducción; créanme cuando les digo que me encanta leerlos y me animan para que continué con este proyecto.


	4. La selección II

Desclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío

Red de Mentiras: Revelaciones

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, mira que tenemos aquí"

Harry rodó los ojos bajo el sombrero. "Hola a ti también"

El sombrero rió entre dientes ligeramente en su cabeza. "No creo haber hablado con un estudiante tantas veces como lo he hecho contigo"

El joven se encogió de hombros ligeramente. "Eso no es mi culpa"

"Por supuesto que no lo es, pero continuemos con esto. El director me dijo que no podía colocarte en Gryffindor por cuestiones de seguridad, así que, ¿qué hay de Slytherin esta vez?"

Harry casi se rió. "Si, claro, un Dumbledore en Slytherin, eso seria muy seguro. Además estamos tratando de no llamar la atención"

El sombrero suspiró. "Creo que tienes un punto a tu favor, estar en Slytherin sin duda atraería algo de atención" Harry rió, pero no hizo ningún comentario. "Así que, eso significa no Gryffindor y no Slytherin, entonces supongo que va a tener que ser..." Harry se tenso cuando oyó gritar al sombrero: "¡Ravenclaw!"

El muchacho se levanto y le regreso el sombrero a McGonagall, quien lo miraba un poco decepcionada. En realidad tenia sentido para el sombrero llegar a esa decisión y el no podía creer esas cosas de si mismo. Después de todo, nadie encontraría extraño que un Dumbledore quedara en Ravenclaw, y eso en realidad podría ayudarlo a encubrir los amplios conocimientos que tenia, suponiendo que tenía quince y no once como un verdad era en primer año. Si bien estaba dirigiéndose a la mesa que lo vitoreaba, él miraba en la mesa de los profesores. Primero cruzo la mirada con el director que asentía con una pequeña, pero satisfactoria sonrisa en sus labios. Al lado de Dumbledore, el chico noto al profesor de pociones que también parecía estar satisfecho. En realidad, Harry estaba seguro de que podía ver cierto alivio en los ojos del hombre, algo que no le sorprendió mucho. Él probablemente pensó que seria un Gryffindor, lo que le habría causado al hombre un poco de problemas. Mirando a lo largo de la mesa, Harry notó que el profesor Flitwick estaba sonriendo emocionado, y él no podría culparlo, pero se preguntaba cómo el pequeño profesor iba a comportarse a su alrededor.

De repente regreso en sí cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. El chico no pudo sino sonreír ligeramente cuando vio la feliz sonrisa de Lan. "No Gryffindor, ¿eh?"

La niña rió entre dientes. "Bueno, me quería mandar allí, pero me pregunto si me gustaría algún otro sitio". Ella encogió los hombros ligeramente. "Mis hermanos parecen estar un poco decepcionados"

Harry volteo la cabeza a la mesa de Gryffindor y vio que Colin y Denis de hecho estaban un poco desanimados.

"¿Alec?"

Harry parpadeo y miró de nuevo a Melanie. "¿Si?"

"¿Estas relacionado con el director?"

El chico vio como todos dirigieron su atención de la selección a él y supo, sin lugar a dudas, que todo el mundo sabría su respuesta antes de que terminara la cena. "Él es el hermano de mi abuelo"

La niña suspiró. "Eres tan suertudo; yo quisiera estar relacionada con un mago importante"

Harry se encogió de hombros levemente y dirigió su mirada a la selección que finalmente terminaba. Esperaba sinceramente que la niña no desarrollara algún tipo de complejo de héroe a causa de su supuesta familia. Lan estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando el último de los seleccionados de primer año se sentó y el director se puso de pie.

"Bienvenidos otra vez a un nuevo año en Hogwarts, espero que hayan tenido unas agradables y relajantes vacaciones y que estén listos para aprender una vez más. Como la mayoría de ustedes saben y otros deben recordar, el Bosque Prohibido esta fuera de los límites de cada estudiante, no se les esta permitido hacer magia en los pasillos, y el señor Filch a agregado varios objetos nuevos a la lista prohibida". Pausa por un momento, disminuyendo su alegre comportamiento como si estimara el silencio del salón seriamente. "Como todos ustedes saben por ahora, Hogwarts se a convertido en una institución independiente, ya no estamos regidos por el Ministerio de Magia. Las razones que llevaron a tan drástica decisión son demasiado largas de explicar en este momento, los jefes de sus casas los llevaran a sus salas comunes y responderán a todas sus preguntas mañana por la noche después de clases, así que por favor asegúrense de estar ahí. Se han realizado varios cambios de los cuales el más importante es que habrá miembros de la Orden del Fénix que vigilaran el castillo. Ellos vivirán aquí con ustedes durante todo el año, y les pido que no se interpongan en su camino y recuerden que ellos sólo están aquí para velar por su seguridad". Se giro ligeramente a un hombre sentado a pocos asientos de él. "Éste es Samuel Johanson, él era un auror hasta que fue herido en una de las recientes incursiones de los mortífagos. Él en licencia medica por ahora, ya ha aceptado el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para este año"

Los estudiantes aplaudieron educadamente, pero Harry podría decir que la mayoría de ellos sólo quería que el discurso terminara para así pudieran comenzar con su comida. El director pareció notarlo también , porque les sonrió amablemente y aplaudió ligeramente. "Después de todo lo dicho, es tiempo de llenar sus estómagos, así que sigan adelante, a comer"

Harry sonrió ligeramente y regreso a su plato. A su lado, Lan estaba mirando con grandes ojos toda la comida que los rodeaba y rápidamente comenzó meter cosas en su plato. Alec rió entre dientes ligeramente y comenzó a comer a un ritmo más calmado. Alrededor de él, los otros Ravenclaws estaban charlando felizmente, algunos discutían teorías mágicas o discutiendo felizmente sobre quidditch. Alec prefirió mantenerse en si mismo, escuchando como Lan platicaba con varios de los otros de primer año.

El tiempo voló y pronto todo el mundo estaba de pie, dispuestos a seguir a los prefectos a las diferentes salas comunes. Harry estaba a punto de seguir a Lan cuando una chillona voz lo detuvo.

"¿Señor Dumbledore?"

Ambos, Alec y Lan voltearon y miraron hacia abajo a su Jefe de Casa. "¿Si, profesor?"

El hombre le sonrió. "El director quiere verlo en su oficina. ¿Confío en que pueda hacer el camino por su cuenta?"

Harry asintió levemente. "Por supuesto, profesor". Entonces volteo a su nueva amiga. "Te veo más tarde, Lan"

La chica asintió un poco con desgana, pero comenzó a seguir a los otros de primer año. Alec rápidamente se dirigió a la oficina de Dumbledore. Él realmente no quería hablar con el director en ese momento. Sabía que en anciano hombre había estado preocupado por él, pero no quería explicar que había pasado en el tren. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó al pequeño grupo parado enfrente de la entrada a la oficina del director hasta que casi estuvo encima de ellos. Cuando reconoció a varios de los Weasley, retrocedió unos pasos y se escondió entre las sombras. Los otros adolescentes no se habían percatado de su presencia y continuaron diciendo el nombre de todos los caramelos que conocían esperando adivinar la contraseña. Al final la gárgola se abrió por si misma y el director los miró a través de la apertura. "Buenas noches, ¿supongo que quieren hablar con migo?"

Los estudiantes asintieron ligeramente y caminaron pasándolo cuando él se movió de lado. En lugar de seguirlos, Dumbledore se volvió hacia el lugar donde Harry estaba parado. "¿Alec?"

El chico vio la sorpresa en los ojos de los otros adolescentes y con desgana salió de su escondite. Una vez de pie enfrente del director, el hombre le propuso entrar. "Adelante, niño"

Harry miró a los otros estudiantes. "¿Tal vez sería mejor si regreso mañana?"

Dumbledore entorno sus ojos al escuchar la leve esperanza en la voz del chico. "No lo creo, Alec. ¿Por qué no subes? Severus esta ahí, y estoy seguro que desea felicitarte"

Harry suspiró, y sabiendo que no sería capas de ganar esta discusión, asintió y entro. Podía sentir la mirada curiosa de sus amigos siguiéndolo cuando camino a las escaleras, pero el las ignoró tan bien como le fue posible.

Continuara...

**N/A:** Gracias por todos los reviews y gracias a Vinnie y a Leena por su ayuda.

**Nota Traductora:** Gracias por continuar leyendo, ya saben cualquier corrección en la traducción es bien recibida. Gracias a todas las personas que me han mandado un review por primera vez y muchísimas más gracias a todas aquellas que lo han hecho en varias ocasiones, de verdad que lo que me dicen me anima a continuar. Este capítulo es cortito pero bueno, ahora tendrán que esperar por el que sigue que se quedo buena la historia, jajaja.


	5. Platica seria

Desclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío.

Red de Mentiras: Revelaciones.

Severus estaba leyendo uno de sus libros preferidos de pociones cuando oyó la puerta de la sala de la habitación de Albus abrirse. Alzando la vista, se sorprendió al ver una pequeño forma entrando en lugar del gran cuerpo de Albus.

"¿Alec? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Hay algo mal?"

El joven sacudió la cabeza y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a él. "No, todo esta bien. Yayo quería hablar conmigo, pero había unos pocos estudiantes que querían hablar con él así que me dijo que viniera hasta aquí y que lo esperara"

Snape asintió y lo rodeo con un largo brazo alrededor de los hombros del joven. "Él estaba preocupado por ti" Antes de que Harry pudiera molestarse con él por decirle a su abuelo lo que había sucedido en el tren, el profesor de pociones agregó. "Minerva y yo también. Tuve que decírselo en caso de que algo estuviera realmente mal ¿lo entiendes, verdad?"

Alec suspiró y asintió. "Si lo entiendo. Siento haberlos preocupado, tío Severus, pero yo..."

El hombre sonrió suavemente y retiro al joven de su lado. "Esta bien, no tienes por que explicarme las cosas, pero necesitas hablar con tu abuelo. Estoy seguro de que puede ayudarte"

Alec cerró los ojos y se apoyo de nuevo al lado del hombre, absorto en la calidez y la tranquilidad de su profesor. Su somnolencia fue creciendo cuando el hombre comenzó a acariciar su cabello. "Hey, niño, no te quedes dormido en mi"

Harry murmuró un débil "no" mientras se acurrucaba más cerca al hombre. Severus rió entre dientes y coloco el libro hacia abajo. Los ojos de Alec volaron abiertos cuando unas fuertes manos lo levantaron y lo colocaron sobre el regazo del profesor de pociones.

"Así que, dime pequeño, ¿cómo te ha parecido la casa Ravenclaw hasta ahora? Debo decir que me sorprendió un poco que no te colocaran en Gryffindor"

Sabiendo que el hombre no lo dejaría dormir, Harry frotó sus ojos y volteó el rostro hacia él. "El sombrero me dijo que estaría mejor en Ravenclaw que en Gryffindor, pero no me dijo por qué. Estoy feliz por haber quedado ahí, al menos ya conocía a Lan"

Severus levanto una ceja. "¿Lan? ¡Qué extraño nombre! ¿Era la chica sentada a tu lado?"

Harry asintió levemente. "Su nombre es Melanie Creevey, pero no le gusta ser llamada Mel, así que ella acorto su nombre a Lan. Dice que tiene dos hermanos en Gryffindor. ¿Los conoces?"

Severus apretó sus labios, nunca le habían gustado esos dos y su estúpida adoración de Potter. Viendo que el chico estaba esperando su respuesta, se obligo a suavizar su característica. "Si, los conozco, están en quinto y tercer año respectivamente"

Harry lo miró intensamente, había notado el ligero tono de voz frío que el hombre había usado y no podía culparlo, pero frunció un poco el ceño. Él había olvidado una vez más quien había sido el hombre, cuan mezquino y sarcástico podía ser. Poco a poco, un profundo temor comenzó a surgir en él, no estaba muy preocupado acerca de las otras clases, pero por primera vez se preguntaba ¿cómo sería pociones?. Aceptando ya no estaría en Gryffindor nunca más, y esperaba no tener clase de pociones con los Slytherins, pero él no podía menos que pensar que perdería la cercaría que en ese momento tenía con el otro hombre. Él había sabido por un tiempo que cuando el profesor de pociones descubriera la verdad lo odiaría incluso más de lo que lo había odiado antes, pero él no estaba dispuesto a perder la amistad del hombre ahora que la tenía.

"¿Alec?"

Una mano en su espalda lo saca de su oscuro pensamiento. Volteo su cabeza ligeramente el rostro del profesor de pociones y trató de sonreír. Esto estaba empezando a suceder con demasiada frecuencia para su gusto, no debía permitir que estos obscuros pensamientos plagaran mucho tiempo su mente en presencia del hombre. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, estaba a punto de asegurarle al hombre que estaba bien cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió.

Ambos voltearon y vieron al viejo hombre parado ahí, una suave sonrisa en sus labios al estar viendo al usualmente intocable profesor sosteniendo al chico en su regazo.

"Siento mucho hacerte hecho esperar, Alec, peno necesitaba hablar con ellos. Pasemos a mi oficina"

Severus, al escuchar esas palabras, se puso de pie y coloco a Alec de nuevo en el suelo. "Ustedes pueden hablar aquí si quieres Albus, yo tengo que regresar a las mazmorras, necesito inspeccionar a mis Slytherins de todas formas"

Albus le sonrió y asintió. "Gracias, Severus"

El profesor de pociones sonrió ligeramente y se volvió a Alec. Despeino el cabello del adolescente, le dio un medio abrazo. "Espero verte mañana en clase, se bueno"

Harry asintió levemente y vio como el hombre salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Con un pequeño suspiro, Alec volteo el rostro al director, que había ido a sentarse en el sofá. Sabiendo que el nombre no comenzaría a hablar hasta que estuviera sentado y viendo que no había sentido en demorar más la discusión, Harry fue a sentarse junto a él, volteándose hacia el hombre.

Dumbledore lo miro tranquilamente por unos minutos antes de hablar. "¿Qué ocurrió hoy en el tren, Alec? Ambos, Severus y Minerva estaban muy preocupados por ti"

Vacilante, Harry le contó acerca de lo que había sucedido con Malfoy y los Gryffindors. Entonces se detuvo por un momento y se obligo a sí mismo a contarle al hombre como se había sentido cuando Severus se lo llevó. Era una cosa muy difícil de hacer, aunque había crecido cerca del director, bloqueaba sus sentimientos a otras personas para que no llegaran fácilmente a él. Pero él sabía que de todas formas Dumbledore lo persuadiría amablemente a expresarle sus sentimientos y ahora, prefería decírselos al hombre y terminar con eso.

Albus escucho tranquilamente cuando su estudiante le contó todo. Aunque todavía estaba preocupado por los intensos sentimientos de culpa del chico, se sintió orgulloso de él. La manera en la que Harry le había contado acerca de lo que había ocurrido en el tren le mostró mejor que ninguna otra cosa lo mucho que el muchacho había avanzado en su aceptación de la ayuda de otras personas.

Cerca de una hora más tarde, Harry estaba terminando de hablar, y Dumbledore lo abrazó estrechamente. Con suaves palabras, el anciano tranquilizó al muchacho lo más que pudo, pero sabiendo al mismo tiempo que sus palabras tendrían poco efecto hasta que el mismo Alec comenzara a creerlas.

Una vez que el adolescente se calmó. Dumbledore lo alejo un poco.

"Es tarde, Alec, te llevaré a tu sala común ya que no creo que sepas donde esta y que contraseña tiene"

El adolescente asintió y se puso de pié, estirándose. El continuo nerviosismo de la semana pasada y la emotiva conversación que había sostenido con el director lo habían agotado, y se sentía ganas de acurrucarse y quedarse dormido en cualquier lugar.

El anciano suavemente tomó su mano y lo condujo a la puerta. A través de su nublada mente, Harry notó que iban en la dirección de la biblioteca, pero tenía más que suficientes problemas para mantenerse despierto como para notar donde se encontraban exactamente.

En una neblina, escucho a Dumbledore murmurándole algo a uno de los retratos y ambos entraron en la caliente sala común. Mirando al exhausto muchacho, Albus no pudo menos que sentirse un poco culpable. Él no debió de haberle permitido al chico permanecer levantado hasta tarde en el primer día, pero había estado muy preocupado como para esperar hasta la mañana para hablar con él. En el interior de la sala común, sólo unos pocos de sexto y séptimo año estaban hablando tranquilamente, sentados cómodamente alrededor del fuego. Todos ellos le miraron cuando lo oyeron entrar y rápidamente se levantaron tambaleándose en sus pies.

Dumbledore les sonrió suavemente. "Buenas noches, espero que alguno de ustedes sea capaz de llevar a mi nieto a su habitación, tenía que discutir algunas cosas con él, y me temo que se alargo más de lo que había pensado"

Dumbledore estaba muy conciente de que por sus acciones estaría indicando claramente el favoritismo a Harry, pero debido a las circunstancias, pensó que era prudente mostrar que el chico era especial para él. Él había debatido consigo mismo, acerca de cómo actuar con Harry delante de los estudiante, por algunas semanas, estaba en contra del favoritismo, pero necesitaba ser capaz de hacer excepciones con Harry cuando era necesario, así que había decidido actuar como siempre lo había hecho, considerando al chico su nieto en ligar de su estudiante.

Uno de los chicos de séptimo año se acerco más y le sonrió al director.

"Yo lo llevare a su habitación, director"

Albus le regreso al joven la sonrisa. "Gracias, señor Theeran". Entonces se dirigió a Harry, quien estaba observando todo a través de sus adormecidos ojos y todavía mantenía un firme control en la mano del anciano. "Alec, este es Anthony Theeran, él es el premio anual de este año"

Harry asintió levemente, había visto al otro muchacho en torno a él, incluso si nunca habían hablado antes. Dumbledore se inclino ligeramente y beso la cabeza del muchacho, haciéndolo ruborizarse. Después se puso de pie de nuevo, el director les deseó a todos buenas noches y desapareció a través de la entrada. Harry se volteo nerviosamente a los otros estudiantes, quienes estaban curiosos con respecto a él. Anthony, notando que la incomodidad del chico crecía bajo todas esas miradas, tomo suavemente su hombro y lo guió a las escaleras y entraron en el dormitorio de los de primer año. Ellos serían capaces de averiguar quien era el nieto del director mañana.

Continuara...

**N/A:** Gracias por todos los reveiws y gracias a mi beta Vinnie y a Leena por su ayuda y apoyo.

**Nota traductora:** Aquí esta la entrega del quinto capítulo, espero les haya gustado, ya saben cualquier corrección en la traducción es bien recibida. He de comentar que según yo hay un pequeño error, dado que si se supone que Harry tiene quince va en quinto año y según yo los hermanos Creevey son menores por un año (Colin) y dos (Denis), así que en la historia estarían en cuarto y tercero respectivamente, pero la autora pone que es en quinto y tercero, la verdad yo opino que ahí se equivoco, pero es un error casi imperceptible, así que tómenlo sólo como un comentario pues este pequeño error no le quita lo bueno a la historia.

Gracias a todos los reviews que me han mandado, de verdad les agradezco que se tomen la molestia de escribirme. Por último les tengo una buena y una mala noticia, ¿cuál quieren escuchar primero? ¿la mala?, pues ahí les va... Desafortunadamente para ustedes siempre si voy a salir de vacaciones por lo que no estoy segura de que tendré oportunidad de subirles los capítulos dado que no sé si tendré el Internet a la mano. ¿Y la buena?... La buena noticia es que yo creo que si iré traduciendo todos los días que estaré fuera, así que como regalo de día de reyes ( pues estaré regresando por el 5 o 6 de enero) les tendré el montón de capítulos que habré traducido para ese entonces y se los subiré todos de un jalón, así que si todo sale bien y como lo planeo tendrán como unos diez y tantos capítulos para leer. Espero no me maten pero me había olvidado por completo de las vacaciones y pues la verdad no me pude librar de ellas (mi mamá estaba duro que dale en que si, si iba a poder ir o no y como salí de vacaciones desde iniciado diciembre, sólo iba a la escuela para presentar exámenes finales, pues ya no pude negarme por más tiempo); así que ¡¡¡por favor perdónenme la vida!!!! nn!


	6. Una mañana con los Ravenclaws

Desclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío.

Res de Mentiras: Revelaciones.

Harry despertó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente. El nerviosismo que había sentido el día anterior regresaron con mayor fuerza, sabiendo que iba a tomar clases con otras personas en vez de sus amigos le hicieron sentir incómodo. Añádase a ello que iba a tomar clases de primer año, que había dominado desde hace mucho tiempo, estaba seguro de que el día iba a ser un desastre. Mirando alrededor, vio que todos los de mas chicos seguían dormidos así que cogió la oportunidad y se fue a tomar una larga ducha antes de que los otros reclamaran el baño. Una vez que ya estaba listo y preparado para el día, bajando por las escaleras escucho a sus nuevos compañeros de clase comenzando a levantarse.

Una vez que llegó a la sala común, Alec miró alrededor. La pasada noche había estado demasiado cansado como para prestar mucha atención, pero ahora era capaz de admirar todos los detalles.

Los colores más destacados eran el bronce y el azul, los colores de Ravenclaw. Estaban bien situados alrededor de la gran sala y formaban una atmósfera cálida, aunque si era diferente de la de la torre de Gryffindor. Era un tipo de calma y parecía darles la motivación de centrarse en sus estudios y conocimientos. Diferentes criaturas de bronce decoraban las paredes azul celeste y noto muchas águilas, el símbolo de su nueva casa.

Algunos asientos fueron colocados alrededor de la sala, amontonados en el centro como en distintos rincones. Se sorprendió al ver que no estaba tan vacía como había esperado. En lugar de ello, los estudiantes de más edad, quienes estaban concentrándose en sus libros o discutiendo sus nuevas clases alrededor de las mesas de madera de cerezo, estaban susurrando para no molestar a los otros que ocupaban la habitación. Sus ojos vagaron a través de la sala y se fija en la chimenea, comenzando a sobrecogerse en esta. Era... magnífica. Se agarró del barandal. Su cuerpo estaba temblando. La combinación del mármol blanco y la madera daban la impresión de que el hombre y la naturaleza habían trabajado juntos para crear una hermosa ilusión. Miraba fijamente las llamas que estaban abriéndose delante de él, mostrándole un camino a mundos desconocidos.

Notó que encima de la chimenea, un retrato parecía incrustado en la pared, mostrando todos los años o puede que incluso siglos, que había pasado allí, siempre mirando encima de los estudiantes con cautela. Este era de una mujer alzándose sobre un asiento con un águila reposando en su guante. Su primer pensamiento fue que la sabiduría parecía estar profundamente pintada en sus ojos. Ella llevaba un vestido azul como el océano que no parecía fuera de moda incluso con los años que habían pasado. La blancura de su piel y su cabello de fuego eran evidentes frente al azul cielo. Luego, se perdió a sí mismo en el azul de sus ojos y un nombre, sólo uno, vino a su mente: Rowena Ravenclaw.

A madero crujió, y Harry salió de su letargo, y caminó por las escaleras notando que algunas personas lo miraban cuando entraba vacilante a la grande, pero confortable habitación. No estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer. Si hubiera estado en Gryffindor, habría bajado a desayunar, incluso si era el primer, pero ahora no estaba enterado de lo que los otros Ravenclaws usualmente hacían, así que escogió un asiento vacío en una de las esquinas de la sala común y colocándose bajo al reloj esperó hasta que algún otro de primer año bajara.

Había estado sentando allí por cerca de cinco minutos cuando uno de los estudiantes de más edad se le acercó.

"Hola ahí"

Alec estaba conciente de que el ruido en la habitación casi había desaparecido y que todo el mundo intentaba escuchar su conversación incluso si no lo estaban mirando. Sintiéndose un poco incómodo con toda la atención, asintió silenciosamente al adolescente mientras que éste se sentaba delante de él. Notando que el joven estudiante estaba incómodo, el muchacho le sonrió de modo tranquilizador. "No te preocupes por ellos, son unos entrometidos"

Alec no pudo sino reírse entre dientes un poco cuando vio a varios estudiantes comenzar a ruborizarse y volviendo a sus propias conversaciones. Fue sacado de su diversión cuando vio una mano entrando en su línea de visión. "Soy Jason McHill, estoy en séptimo año y soy un prefecto"

Vacilante, Harry sacudió su mano brevemente antes de sentarse nuevamente en su silla. No gustándole el incómodo silencio que se instaló entre ellos, se decidió a intentar descubrir algunas cosas sobre sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

"¿Esto siempre es así?"

Jason levantó una ceja. "¿Qué quieres decir, Alec? No te importa que te llama así, ¿cierto?"

Harry sacudió su cabeza levemente. "Alec está bien. Estaba preguntándome si todos siempre se levantan tan temprano o es porque están ansiosos por comenzar las lecciones"

Jason rió ligeramente. "Oh, siempre nos levantamos temprano. Por siglos ha sido una práctica común, en la casa, despertar temprano. No podemos tener a nadie en la casa de Ravenclaw que llegue tarde a clases. Desde mañana, los prefectos se encargaran de despertar a los primeros años hasta que se despierten por si mismos. Utilizamos el tiempo extra en la mañana para repasar las lecciones que vamos a tomar más adelante en el día"

Alec asintió, un poco sorprendido por la cantidad de trabajo que estos adolescentes hacían. No era de extrañarse que tenían la reputación de ser la gente más inteligente en toda la escuela. Y sin embargo, mirando alrededor, comenzó a entender que trabajaron duro para mantener esa reputación. De la misma manera que los Gryffindors siempre trataban de demostrar su valentía, los miembros de esta casa hacían lo posible para ser los mejores en todo. Jasón de nuevo fijó su atención lejos de su propias reflexiones. "Tengo que agradecerle"

Harry lo miró claramente y levantó una ceja. "¿Por qué?"

Jasón le sonrió suavemente. "Tú eras el chico que ayudó a todos los otros en Floorish y Bloots hace algunos días, ¿No eras tú?"

Alec enrojeció, no creía que nadie hubiera recordado algo al respecto. A excepción de Lan por supuesto, pero ella se había sentado a su lado por lo que no era de sorprenderse. "No te vi ahí"

Jason asintió ligeramente. "Yo no estaba, pero mis padres estaban allí con mi hermano pequeño. Está comenzando en Beuxbatons este año, y fue allí cuando la dementores atacaron. Mi madre me dijo que ella vio que desaparecías con los profesores McGonagall y Snape, por lo que no fue muy difícil adivinar que habías sido tú quien les ayudó"

Alec asintió ligeramente. "No es necesario que me agradezcas, yo sólo hice lo que todo el mundo hubiera hecho"

Jason rió entre dientes. "No todo el mundo conoce la forma de contrarrestar los efectos de la presencia de los dementores, y mucho menos a tan corta edad, estoy realmente orgulloso de llamarte un compañero de Ravenclaw y estoy seguro de que harás orgullosa a nuestra casa"

Harry no creía haberse sentido tan avergonzado en su vida. Por una vez alguien estaba alabándolo por su propios méritos y no estaba seguro de cómo aceptar tales elogios. Fue salvado de tener que responder cuando Anthony, el Premio Anual se le acercó. El niño le sonrió también.

"Buenos días Alec. Es bueno ver que te despierto muy temprano, uno de primer año menos que acostumbrar a nuestra rutina"

Ambos de séptimo año sonrieron maliciosamente. Anthony se dirigió a Jason. "Trata tú primero de despertar a los más pequeños, no? Manos a la obra antes de que uno de los nuevos de quinto año tengan la oportunidad"

Jason rió y le hizo una señal a Alec. "¿Quieres venir a ver lo que le espera si no despiertan?"

Harry sonrió ligeramente, recordando las muchas veces que había visto la misma sonrisa en los rostros de los gemelos Weasley. Levantándose, los tres se apoderaron de las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de los de primer año. Todos los niños aún estaban durmiendo pacíficamente en sus camas, sin saber de las tres personas que habían entrado en la habitación. Harry vio con fascinación como Jason señaló su varita y casi en silencio el estudiante murmuro un hechizo. Alec estaba empezando a preguntarse qué había hecho, cuando de repente, los cinco chicos se despertaron aullando y saltando fuera de sus camas. Harry no pudo disimular su risa cuando vio cientos de pequeños tentáculos viscoso creciendo de las sabanas. Los primeros años voltearon instintivamente cuando escucharon la risa procedente de la puerta.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que su atención estaba en él, Anthony dio un paso adelante y se detuvo su risa. "Hay algunas cosas que nosotros, Ravenclaws, hemos mantenido a lo largo de los tiempos. Uno de ellos es el hecho de que siempre nos levantamos juntos a las cinco y media, estamos en la sala común a las seis y nos aseguramos de que hemos repasado todos los materiales que vamos a utilizar en la clase ese día. A partir de ahora y hasta que estén acostumbrado a esto, uno de los prefectos los despertar en ese momento. Hoy, siendo su primer día aquí les permitimos dormir un poco. Ahora es casi hora para el desayuno, así que alístense y vengan abajo. Jason los conducirá a todos al Gran Salón donde podrán desayunar y algún otro prefecto los llevará a su primera clase. Para la primera semana serán llevados a sus clases por uno de los viejos estudiantes, así que deben esperarlo después de terminada su clase, después tendrán que hacer su propio camino a través de la escuela. Presten atención porque va a ser muy confuso"

Asintiendo a los ahora serios adolescentes, Jason y Anthony salieron de la habitación. Harry todavía estaba parado en la puerta mientras los otros salían del cuarto a tomar sus duchas. Mirando alrededor del cuarto azul, no podría ayudar por lo que suspiro suavemente. ¿Nunca se acostumbraría a esto? Era tan diferente a la torre de Gryffindor. Fue devuelto bruscamente a la realidad cuando una voz gritó desde la sala común. "¡Alexander Dumbledore, trae tu trasero aquí abajo, tengo hambre y deseo ir a desayunar!"

Riendo suavemente, Alec sacudió su cabeza, tomó su bolso y abandono el cuarto. Él podía contar con Lan para sentirse mejor y para mantener las cosas interesantes.

Continuara...

**N/A:** Bien, hoy hay una larga lista de gracias. Como de costumbre gracias a todos por leer, gracias a Vinnie por ser mi beta y a Leena por su ayuda. También quisiera agradecer Dod por escribir la descripción de la sala común de Ravenclaw y a Pheneatis por traducirlo para que así pudiera colocarlo en este capítulo.

**Nota traductora:** Aquí se termina un capitulo más, espero les haya gustado, cualquier corrección en la traducción háganmela saber. Gracias a todos los reviews que me han mandado, no saben como se los agradezco. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Sobre el comentario que me hizo giosseppe, pues lo que se dice, lo que se dice que sepa la respuesta no la sé, pero a mi parecer creo que más bien es del tipo de historias en las que Harry como que comienza a querer a Severus en forma de amigo o como a Sirius, no creo que sea slash (ya que como dices no hay ningún tipo de advertencia), en lo personal pues no me importaría que fuera slash (yo leo de todo), pero no creo que sea este el caso; espero esto no te desanime para terminar con la historia (que mira que esta buena); y sobre la observación que me hiciste sobre la expresión de "abuelo" tienes toda la razón, de hecho cuando estaba traduciendo me encontré con esta palabra que significaba abuelo y que irethy había traducido como "Yayo" así que me puse a pensar como la pondría, y podría jurar que al final la deje como "abuelo" pero revisando el documento vi que aparece como "yayo", así que bueno si ustedes así lo prefieren lo dejaremos en "abuelo" ¿les parece?. Espero haber contestado a tus dudas satisfactoriamente, sino mándame otro review con lo que piensas (aunque sea una critica, constructiva claro, se acepta de todo menos insultos).

Espero se la pasen bien en compañía de la familia y ¡¡¡¡FELÍZ NAVIDAD!!!!, no sé si mañana me dé tiempo de subir otro capitulo, espero que si.


	7. Primer día de clases

Desclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío

Red de Mentiras: Revelaciones

Resultó que Alec y Lan fueron algunos de los primeros en la sala. Los estudiantes más viejos seguían mirando en sus libros cuando el dúo salió. Una vez en el Gran Salón, vieron que estaba casi vacío excepto por algunos profesores que ya estaban ahí. Harry asintió ligeramente a Severus y Minerva cuando ambos le sonrieron levemente. Lan estaba mirando todo con ojos curiosos.

"¿Quiénes son ellos? Estaban contigo en el callejón Diagon, ¿no?"

Alec sonrió suavemente. "Si. El hombre es el profesor Snape, maestro de pociones, y Jefe de Casa de Slytherin; la mujer es la profesora McGonagall, ella es maestra de transformaciones, y es la Jefa de casa de Gryffindor encima de todo es la subdirectora"

Lan asintió, todavía mirándolos curiosamente. "¿Están bien?"

Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse ante la idea de Severus siendo amable. Claro, había sido mucho más agradable con él durante el verano, pero ahora que estaba de regreso en Hogwarts, no estaba seguro de cómo actuaría el hombre, considerando que era el nieto del director... Alec sacudió su cabeza ligeramente y trato de contestar la pregunta de Lan sin ir muy lejos. "En realidad no se como serán en clase, nunca los he visto enseñar"

Lan pareció aceptar su respuesta y ya estaba viendo la comida que había aparecido enfrente de ellos. Media hora más tarde, todos habían desayunado y estaban en camino a su primera clase, que paso a ser Herbologia. Jasón fue el prefecto que los llevó a los invernaderos, puesto que él tenía Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y sería capaz de llegar a clase a tiempo. La profesora Sprout actuaba de la misma manera que Harry recordaba. Ella habló de sus plantas como si fueran sus únicas amigas. La clase transcurrió sin problemas para Harry, aunque si un poco aburrida. Logró ganar diez puntos para su casa por la respuesta que dio, pero eso no era un hecho especial en la casa de Ravenclaw, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en condiciones de responder a las preguntas que a diferencia de los Gryffindors tendían a hacer.

Después tenían Transformaciones con los Slytherins. La relación con ellos no era tan tensa como recordaba. Aunque algunos lo miraban curiosamente ninguno se propuso insultarlo o molestarlo. Ellos simplemente se mantenían a si mismos y los trataban como si fueran de poca importancia que Harry le sentó bien. Durante la clase, Alec vio un nuevo lado de la casa Slytherin. Si bien había sido Harry Potter, sus clase eran tensas y llenas con el mutuo trato de avergonzar a la otra casa. En lugar de eso, aquí los Slytherins mostraban su verdadera astucia tratando de ganarles en su propio juego. Harry no pudo sino disfrutar de los acalorados debates que surgieron durante la clase cuando la profesora McGonagall hacia una pregunta, o la emoción de tratar de terminar el trabajo primero. Cuando la clase finalmente termino, todos salieron con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros y unos ojos brillantes que prometían que la próxima vez ellos ganarían la silenciosa competición.

La última clase del día era pociones. Harry no estaba muy entusiasmado con esta, aunque si bien el tenía la ventaja de poseer conocimientos previos de la materia, él temía la manera en que Severus actuaría. Mirando en torno a sus compañeros de clase, frunció el seño ligeramente. Todos parecían estar muy cansados, caminando con dificultad a su alrededor en su camino a las mazmorras. Alec sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, rodando sus ojos a si mismo. Por supuesto que estaban cansados, no estaban acostumbrados a hacer magia y hoy había sido muy extenuante. Fue sacado de sus reflexiones cuando finalmente llegaron al aula de pociones.

Para su sorpresa, Snape estaba mucha más relajado a su alrededor de lo que nunca había estado en Gryffindor. Si bien al hombre aún continuaba con el mismo discurso que le había dado en su primer año y después procedía a hacer preguntas a los estudiantes al azar, Harry no pudo sino notar que la profunda aversión en los ojos del hombre era muy tenue. Harry miró atentamente como hacia otra pregunta a un Hufflepuff, el pobre chico no tenia ni idea de lo que el hombre estaba hablando, pero Snape sólo lo miro furioso y volvió a los otros estudiantes. Finalmente, después de veinte minutos, el hombre les dio las instrucciones para una simple poción, y la hicieron en parejas.

Para sorpresa de Alec, Lan era bastante buena en pociones, y entre los dos, se las arreglaron para ser los primeros en producir un poción correcta. Snape camino hacia ellos cuando notó que limpiaban sus cosas y miro dentro del caldero. Harry observo detenidamente al hombre, manteniendo la calma a sus mordaces palabras. Para su sorpresa, el hombre les asintió ligeramente. "El color de la pócima es un poco claro, pero por lo demás, parece que lo han hecho bien"

Por una fracción de segundo, Alec sintió una rabia crecer en él. El sabía de previas experiencias que la poción estaba hecha perfectamente, y se sentía molesto de que el hombre no lo reconociera. Pero entonces recordó todas las veces que Snape le había puesto en las lecciones de pociones y con agrado acepto el cambio. Después de todo, Snape diciéndole a un no Slytherin que lo había hecho bien era más de lo que cualquiera podía esperar.

Desde la esquina de su ojo, vio a Lan presionar sus labios, y sabiendo que ella estaba a punto de quejarse, sujetó una mano alrededor de su brazo. La chica inmediatamente se volteo a mirarlo con furia, pero afortunadamente manteniendo su boca cerrada. Snape los miró con interés pero no dijo nada. Alec incluso podría haber jurado ver un destello de diversión pasar a través de los ojos del hombre.

Poco después, finalmente llego el momento de abandonar las mazmorras y subir al Gran Salón a cenar.

En el segundo en que salieron del aula, Lan se volteó a él.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Nuestra poción era perfecta! ¡No había nada malo con el color!"

Alec la miró tranquilamente. "Lo sé, Lan"

La chica lo miró furiosa. "Entonces, ¿por qué?"

Alec estaba conciente de que todos los otros estudiantes escuchaban detrás de él. "Lan, aprenderás muy pronto que no es una muy buena idea enfadar a Severus Snape. Considera sus palabras como el más alto elogio que esta vez saldrá de él"

Lan enojada, caminó entrando al Gran Salón con Harry agitando su cabeza atrás de ella. Se sentó junto a Anthony y Jasón, quienes estaban mirándolos con diversión. El premio anual alzó una ceja a Alec y asintió a Lan. "¿Qué esta mal con ella?"

Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, su joven amiga comenzó a hablar con indignación. "El profesor Snape nos dijo que la poción estaba bien, pero que estaba ligeramente fuera de color. ¡La poción era perfecta!"

Alec rodó sus ojos, mientras que los dos estudiantes más viejos la miraban con expresiones ligeramente aturdidas. Jasón finalmente logro salir de su aturdimiento cuando Lan comenzaba a murmurar acerca de la injusticia, quedándose sin aliento. "Lan"

La chica miraba a los ahora serios muchachos. "¿Qué?"

"Deberías estar realmente feliz con lo que ha dicho". La niña estaba apunto de interrumpir cuando él levanto su mano. "No, escúchame. En los siete años que he conocido al profesor Snape, nunca la había escuchado decir que una poción de uno de sus estudiantes estaba bien. Él favorece a los de su casa y sobre todo, nunca ha admitido que cualquier otro estudiante fuera de Slytherin, puede ser cualquier cosa menos idiotas"

Anthony asintió ligeramente. "Jasón tiene razón, realmente deberías considerarlo como un gran elogio"

La chica asintió ligeramente, con un pensativo mirar en su rostro mientras regresaba a su comida. Alec suprimió un suspiro aliviado y volvió a su propia comida, él había comenzado a tener un dolor de cabeza después de todas esas quejas. Lan le recordaba un poco a Hermione, la chica simplemente no sabia cuanto tenía que renunciar.

Una vez que terminaron con sus comidas, todos los Ravenclaws se trasladaron a su sala común para hacer la tarea. Alec la hizo rápidamente, sin dudarlo; después de todo, él sabia estas cosas de memoria. Dentro de poco se encontró con todo su trabajo terminado y nada que hacer. Mirando alrededor, vio que todo el mundo todavía estaba profundamente inmerso en sus trabajos, y con un pequeño suspiro, se decidió a salir de la sala común.

Una vez fuera, se encontró con que no tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer. Podía ir a ver a Dumbledore, pero el hombre probablemente estaría increíblemente ocupado. Podía ir a ver a Severus, pero dudaba que fuera un buena idea ser visto cerca de territorio Slytherin, además, sólo Merlín sabía en ánimo que el hombre tendría después de su primer día de clases.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando alguien lo llamo por su nombre. Volteando alrededor, vio a la profesora McGonagall acercársele.

"Tía... quiero decir, hola profesora"

La mujer le sonrió. "Hola, Alec, ¿no deberías estar haciendo tu tarea?"

Harry se encogió de hombros ligeramente. "Ya he terminado, profesora, y estaba tratando de decidor que hacer; no quiero molestar a mis compañeros"

La mujer rió entre dientes ligeramente y le hizo una señal al chico para que la siguiera. "Yo sólo iba a ver a Severus, también puedes venir"

El adolescente asintió ligeramente y la siguió, preguntándose por qué a ella no parecía importarle ser vista con él; después de todo los otros estudiantes podrían pensar que ella estaba favoreciéndolo. Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, sacando esos pensamientos de su mente y decidiendo que más tarde pensaría en ello. Ahora tenía que estar preparado para visitar a un probablemente irritado, profesor de pociones.

Continuara...

**N/A:** Gracias por todos los reviews y gracias a mi lectora beta Vinnie y a Lenna por su apoyo.

**Nota traductora:** Hola, aquí esta el séptimo capitulo de esta fantástica historia, espero les haya gustado, ya saben cualquier error que encuentren pueden hacérmelo saber. Este es el último capítulo que voy a subir por este año, dado que no creo que tenga el Internet disponible hasta que regrese de mis vacaciones, así que disfrútenlo. Gracias a todos los que me han mandado reviews (si los leo no crean que no), sus comentarios me animan a continuar con este proyecto. A Tatis le digo que lamentablemente no pude traducir el siguiente capítulo pues ya no me dio tiempo (hoy salgo de vacaciones y estoy toda atareada), pero para dejarlos un poco intrigados he de comentarles que por lo que medio revisé los próximos capítulos, tendremos la aparición de los fantasmas de los fundadores de Hogwarts dándole clases a Alec (Harry Potter), apoco no esta intrigante esto!!!!!!!!

Nos leemos hasta enero y ¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! Y también ¡¡¡FELÍZ AÑO NUEVO!!!


	8. Un rostro en la chimenea

Desclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío.

Red de mentiras: Revelaciones.

Severus se había relajado en sus habitaciones después de un estresante día de enseñanza a sus molestos estudiantes, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Gruñendo por lo bajo, se levantó de la silla en la que se había derrumbado y caminó cansadamente a la puerta. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a Minerva parada ahí, con Alec justo detrás de ella, él no había esperado a que lo visitaran. Caminando a un lado, el hombre permitió a la profesora y estudiante pasar y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Centrando su mirada sobre Alec, puso en su rostro una dura expresión. "¿No deberías estar haciendo su tarea, jovencito?"

Harry le sonrió ligeramente. "Ya la he terminado, tío Severus. Estaba tratando de pensar en qué hacer cuando tía Minerva me encontró y me dijo que bajaría aquí"

La mujer sonrió entre dientes ligeramente. "Y por supuesto, cuando le ofrecí acompañarme, él aceptó enseguida"

Snape rodó sus ojos y se sentó en su silla, invitando a Minerva a sentarse en el otro asiento mientras que Alec se acostaba en frente del fuego. Una vez que estaban todos sentados cómodamente, y un elfo domestico les había traído el té, los dos adultos comenzaron a hablar en voz baja cosas sobre la escuela. En un principio, Harry los escuchaba, tratando de entender lo que estaban hablando, pero pronto encontró su mente vagando, y su mirada se perdió en el fuego.

Había estado ahí sentado por largo rato, haciendo caso omiso de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, cuando de repente algo destelló delante de sus ojos. Sobresaltándose, se apoyó de nuevo sobre sus brazos, cambiando el enfoque de su mirada sobre el fuego.

El brusco movimiento no pasó desapercibido por los dos maestros sentados detrás de él. "Alec? ¿Hay algo mal? "

El joven los miro por largo rato antes de voltearse a mirar a su maestra. "No es nada, tía Minerva, me he perdido en mis pensamientos, y creí ver algo. Probablemente era una chispa"

La mujer asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, y reanudó su conversación con Severus, que no estaba seguro si debía creerle al joven.

Harry volvió su mirada al fuego y se concentro en tratar de encontrar lo que lo había sobresaltado. Por un momento, no pasó nada, pero luego, poco a poco, una imagen se comenzó a formar en el fuego. Harry frunció el seño ligeramente, tratando de no moverse por temor a perder la imagen nuevamente. En un momento, el rostro completo de un hombre se había formado en la chimenea, y este estaba mirándolo también, con profundos ojos negros. Alec podría haber jurado que había visto ese rostro antes, pero ahora, estaba esforzándose tratando de centrarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo en lugar de pensar que había visto ese rostro antes.

Si no hubiera estado acostumbrado a que las cosas extrañas le pasan a él, Harry habría saltado cuando la desconocida imagen comenzó a hablar suavemente. En primer lugar, la voz parecía un poco rara, no fue sino hasta que Derek comenzó a moverse un poco alrededor de su muñeca, que Harry notó que el rostro estaba hablando en parsel.  
"Bueno, bueno, bueno, esto es una sorpresa, no he visto un hablante en un buen tiempo" Harry sentía como los grandes ojos lo miraban intensamente. "¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño?"  
Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces recordó a los adultos sentados detrás de él. No podía hablarle al rostro, y mucho menos en parsel. De alguna manera dudaba que los dos profesores pudieran ver el rostro, después de todo, teniendo un rostro extraño de inquilino en su chimenea era algo que no era muy difícil de notar con un simple vistazo, y él sabía que por lo menos Snape seguía viéndolo de vez en vez.

Alec había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no había notado que el rostro mostraba los primeros signos de impaciencia. "¿Vas a responderme, joven hablante?"  
Harry parpadeo y se movió un poco. Por suerte, se libró de dar una respuesta cuando Derek deslizó la cabeza de debajo de su túnica y comenzó a sisear suavemente. Alec tensado, pensó que sus maestros podían ser capaces de oír a la serpiente, pero afortunadamente siguieron hablando, y el suave silbido pasó inadvertido.

"Mi sssseñor no puede hablar delante de los demás humanosssss"

El rostro levanto una ceja por eso, y luego miró a las dos personas aún sentadas detrás de Harry. "Ya veo, entonces tendremos que hablar después. No suelo dejar essssta chimenea, pero ha ssssido demasiado largo dessssde que un hablante de parsel caminó a través de estos passssillos y estoy curioussso de conocerte. Te encontraré esta noche. Dessspués del toque de queda como a lassss diez?"

Harry parecía un poco perplejo, pero asintió muy ligeramente.

"Muy bien. Te veré dentro de dossss horasssss"

Luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el rostro se había ido, y Harry no puedo menos que frotarse los ojos, preguntándose si se había imaginado todo.

"Quizás es el momento para que vayas a la cama, Alec. Ha sido un largo día"

Harry dio la vuelta bruscamente, y vio a los dos adultos mirándolo hacia abajo divertidos. Parpadeando, trató de hacer lo que la mujer había estado diciendo. Seguía tratando de pensar en una respuesta adecuada cuando Severus se puso de pie, se le acercó, y con fuertes manos, lo levantó del suelo.

"Vamos, Alec, tienes que ir a la cama, no puedo tenerte durmiendo sobre nosotros"

Minerva se unió a ellos, tomando la aturdida cara del niño. "No creo que sea una muy buena idea enviarlo solo, Severus, parece estar muerto hasta los pies. ¿Podrías llevarlo a la sala común, y yo voy a hablar con Albus acerca de lo que discutimos?"

Snape asintió de acuerdo. Dumbledore ya les había dicho a todos que debían tratar a Alec como normalmente lo hacían, no importaba lo que los demás estudiantes pensaran. Al principio, el profesor de pociones no había pensado que fuera muy justo, pero Dumbledore había dejado claro que iba a dejar que el cuerpo estudiantil supiera que Alec era su nieto y que como tal, tiene algunos privilegios. En su opinión, Snape estaba agradecido por esas órdenes. Ahora tenía una excusa para ser amable con el chico que había comenzado a amar durante el verano, y tenía la excusa perfecta para darle a Voldemort sobre si mismo.

Tomando la mano de Alec, el profesor de pociones acompaño al joven a su cargo a la sala común de Ravenclaw, haciendo caso omiso de las confusas y sobresaltadas miradas que venía recibiendo de los pocos estudiantes que se apresuraban a sus propias salas comunes antes del toque de queda.

Por un momento, Snape consideró dejar al niño delante de la entrada de la sala común, pero luego, con una sonrisa maliciosa, pensó en algo mejor. Alec por alguna razón realmente parecía fuera de si, y siempre había disfrutado fastidiando a sus alumnos. Volteándose al muchacho que estaba parado a su lado, se arrodilló junto a él.

"Alec, ¿puedes decirme la contraseña?"

El muchacho lo miró, un poco confundido, su mente seguía pensando en la extraña reunión en la chimenea. Sabía que estaba actuando extraño, pero no parecía ser capaz de detenerlo. En el instante en el que el rostro desapareció de la chimenea, lo había reconocido. Estaba casi seguro de que sabía que lo había visto el rostro antes, y si tenía razón, había tenido una muy extraña conversación con un fundador muerto. Estaba una vez más, intentando que su mente diera vueltas con el hecho de que había estado hablando con Salazar Slytherin, quien ha estado muerto por años, cuando una mano sobre su hombro lo sacudió ligeramente.

"¡Sal de ahí, Alec! Necesito que me digas la contraseña, y te llevaré a la cama"

Harry parpadea de nuevo, reconociendo la voz de Snape procedente de algún lugar delante de él. Estaba concentrándose en el hombre, cuando el profesor habló de nuevo.  
"¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería?"

Ahora tenía la atención de Harry. Dejó caer su cabeza y finalmente se concentró en la cara de Snape. El hombre delante de él parecía estar ligeramente irritado, pero el destello de preocupación en sus ojos rápidamente remplazó al de irritación.

"Lo siento, tío Severus, tengo que estar más cansado de lo que pensaba"

Snape visiblemente se abstuvo a si mismo de hacer un comentario sarcástico mientras que Harry decía suavemente la contraseña. Volviendo sobre sus pies, Snape suavemente empujo a Harry dentro de la sala común, la cual quedó en completo silencio cuando vieron al temido profesor de pociones entrar en sus dominios. Anthony de inmediato caminó hasta ellos, mirando severamente hacia abajo a Alec. "¿Hay algo mal, profesor?"

Severo le sonrió con satisfacción y señaló al pequeño adolescente cerca de él cuando sintió al chico tensarse a su lado. "Nada esta mal, señor Teheran, simplemente estoy escoltando al señor Dumbledore a su habitación"

Si bien los otros estudiantes lo miraban con los ojos desorbitados, Severus se giró a Harry."¿Ahora estarás bien por ti mismo, Alec?"

El joven asintió, tratando de luchar con su vergüenza. Estaba seguro de que Snape lo hacia a propósito, pues bien, no iba a dejar que el hombre se saliera con la suya en su pequeño juego con él. Tendría que haber aprendido ya que podía ser igual de Slytherin como su profesor. En su alegre voz, el chico satisfecho chirrió: "¡Estaré bien, tío Sev, gracias por traerme aquí"

El hombre de inmediato lo palmeo ligeramente por detrás, sabiendo donde se encontraban, y luego despeino la cabeza de Alec cariñosamente. "Niñato, sube hasta tu cama. Te veo mañana"

Harry asintió levemente, por un momento pensó darle el hombre el abrazo y beso de buenas noches, pero se abstuvo a si mismo. Después de todo, quería mantener todas sus extremidades intactas. Una vez que el hombre salió, toda la atención pasó a Harry, que había comenzado a ruborizarse bajo la intensa mirada que estaba recibiendo. Finalmente, rompió el tenso silencio que comenzaba a surgir. "¡Basta de mirarme de esa manera! Él es uno de los amigos de mi abuelo, y pasé mucho tiempo con él este verano. ¿Honestamente creen que vaya a actuar diferente fuera de clases sólo porque estamos de vuelta en la escuela?"

Los otros estudiantes asintieron a regañadientes y volvieron a sus tareas mientras que Harry comenzó a subir las escaleras después darle las buenas noches a Lan. Había tratado de comprender el extraño comportamiento del profesor, pero también estaba confundido por eso. Pensaba que Snape mantendría su distancia, después de todo, sus tareas de espionaje ya eran bastante difíciles sin que los jóvenes mortifagos supieran que él era el mimado nieto del director. Alec no tenía la menor duda de que la noticia de lo que había sucedido en la sala común correría alrededor de la escuela antes de que comenzaran las clases de mañana.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, trató de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. Después de todo, Severus había sido un espía por casi veinte años, y probablemente sabía lo que hacía por sí mismo. Cambiándose rápidamente de sus ropas a su pijama, se metió a la cama. No sabía, si o cuando, el extraño rostro se iba a aparecer, pero también podía intentar dormir un poco antes de que sucediera. Después de todo, si bien no estaba cansado de su experiencia, había tenido unas pocas emociones, y tenía la sensación de que tendría que estar descansado para lo que iba a venir.

Continuara...

**N/A:** Gracias por todos los reviews y a mi beta Vinnie y a Leena.


	9. Reunion a media noche

Desclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío.

Red de Mentiras: Revelaciones.

Alec se había dormido por un rato, cuando de repente sintió algo incomodo apretar alrededor de su muñeca. Medio dormido, trato de quitar el anillo que estaba apretando dolorosamente su brazo, hasta que finalmente reconoció el suave siseo procedente de la misma. Abriendo ligeramente sus ojos, miró hacia abajo y vio que Derek era el que estaba alrededor de su muñeca. Sentándose ligeramente, el joven se enfoco en la serpiente y su adormecido cerebro finalmente comprendió lo que le estaba diciendo.

"Dentro de diez a doce minutos, señor, él estará aquí pronto"

Se mente inmediatamente se aclaro y lentamente salió de la cama, tratando de no hacer un sonido que pudiera alertar a sus compañeros. Después de ponerse una túnica sobre su pijama, el joven tranquilamente abandonó la habitación y rápidamente bajo las escaleras. Afortunadamente la sala común estaba desierta y fue capaz de situarse enfrente de la chimenea sin problema. Su mirada estaba perdida en el gran retrato de pie sobre esta. Tenía la incómoda sensación de que esta estaba estudiándolo, pero los estudiantes más grandes le habían asegurado que Lady Ravenclaw no se había movido en siglos, de hecho, uno de los más antiguos debates en torno a la casa de Ravenclaw era sobre si la pintura realmente era mágico o simplemente muggle. Harry no tenía la menor duda de que la pintura era mágica; la forma en la que esos ojos podían mirar atravesándote sin moverse era suficiente para él.

Había estado sentado en la cómoda silla por casi diez minutos cuando de repente la chispa en el fuego y el mismo rostro de antes comenzaron a surgir entre las llamas. Parándose, Alec se acercó al fuego se sentó justo enfrente del ahora completamente formado rostro.

Esta vez, cuando vio las características que formaban el rostro, estaba seguro que había adivinado correctamente. Este era Salazar Slytherin, o bien alguien que se le parecía en gran medida. El hombre lo miró y una ligera sonrisa desdeñosa se formó en sus labios.

"Un hablante en Ravenclaw, quien iba a pensarlo. Por supuesto, podría ser peor, podrías ser un Gryffindor"

Alec permaneció en silencio, a pesar de la tentación de decirle al hombre que una vez había pertenecido a la casa del León era casi abrumante. El fundador lo estudió por algunos minutos antes de hablar de nuevo. "Ahora que estamos solos, puedes contestar mi pregunta, joven hablante, ¿cómo te llamas?

Alec lo miró intensamente, tratando de decidir sobre decirle la verdad o sólo contarle lo que a todo el mundo. Entrecerrando sus ojos, habló, eligió sus palabras cuidadosamente. "Usted puede llamarme Alec o Alexander"

El hombre en la chimenea levanto una ceja. "Así que, ¿estas jugando conmigo? Eso no es muy inteligente, aunque puedo entender tu reticencia. Muy bien, te llamare Alec, por ahora. ¿Por casualidad, sabes quien soy?"

Alec mirándolo de cerca le contestó. "No creo estar equivocado si digo que es Salazar Slytherin, uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts"

El muchacho podría jurar que había visto la mirada de sorpresa pasar a través de los ojos del rostro antes de que consiguiera controlar sus emociones de nuevo. "Estoy sorprendido de que fueras capaz de adivinarlo tan fácilmente, joven hablante; no creo que haya quedado muchos retratos de mi alrededor del castillo"

Harry se encogió de hombros ligeramente. "Tiene razón por la falta de retratos pero esta la estatua abajo en la cámara"

Ahora estaba seguro de que vio la conmoción en los ojos del otro hombre, y eso lo hizo sentirse satisfecho de sí mismo, estaba seguro de que no muchas personas eran capaces de afirmar eso. "¿Has estado abajo en la cámara? No pensé que alguien supiera donde estaba la entrada, ¿cómo la encontraste?"

Suspirando ligeramente, el joven le contó lo que había ocurrido algunos años atrás en el menor número de palabras posible. No estaba convencido si era seguro contarle al hombre acerca de Voldemort, pero de alguna manera sentía que estaba bien hacerlo. Cuando terminó, ambos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato. Finalmente, Salazar suspiró. "Es una lastima que tuvieras que matar a Snazzyrya, pero entiendo que no tenias muchas opciones. Acerca del chico Voldemort que dice ser mi heredero, estoy bastante seguro de que no lo es"

Harry miro sorprendido por esa revelación. "¿No lo es? Pero todo el mundo dice eso; él dice ser su heredero, y es un hablante de parsel"

Salazar se encogió de hombros ligeramente. "Eso apenas significa nada, había varias familias que poseían ese don; la mía simplemente era la más conocida de ellas. En cuanto a la forma en la que estoy seguro de que no es mi heredero, es porque mi único hijo murió cuando sólo tenía quince años. Estoy muy seguro de que él no tenía hijos"

Harry levanto una ceja, estaba teniendo dificultades para creer las palabras del fundador, "¿Quizás usted tuvo otro hijo del cual no supo?"

Salazar lo miró frunciendo el seño. "Contrario a lo que todos creen, yo le era fiel a mi esposa y no habría pensado en tener un romance con alguien más"

Antes de que Alec tuviera la oportunidad de disculparse, una suave voz los interrumpió. "Me alegro se escuchar eso Salazar, debo confesar, que tuve mis dudas"

El chico miro sorprendido el retrato que había pronunciado las palabras. Por un momento, se pregunto si había caído dormido, porque ahora estaba hablando no sólo con uno, sino con dos fundadores. La voz de Salazar le aseguro que ciertamente él estaba presenciando la extraña reunión. "Siempre te he amado, Rowena; esperaba que tuvieras más fe en mi"

Harry miró a la mujer colocando un extraviado cabello detrás de su oreja. "Las cosas eran difíciles por aquel entonces, Sal, sabes que tuve un tiempo bastante duro, averiguando a quien de ustedes creerle. Elegí a Godric, mi hermano, y elegí mal"

Salazar sacudió la cabeza tristemente. "Eso poco importa ya, ha sido hace bastante tiempo, y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto nunca más"

Rowena asintió pero frunció el seño en su mente. "Tal vez no directamente, pero estoy segura que podríamos ayudarte a hacerle frente a ese supuesto heredero tuyo, esta dañando mucho tu nombre con lo que esta haciendo. Aunque no he hablado con nadie en siglos, siempre he escuchado lo que sucede a mi alrededor y sé que la existencia del hombre ha estado destruyendo lentamente a Hogwarts desde al interior"

Salazar suspiró. "Tienes razón. Todas las pelear y rivalidades no era lo que teníamos en mente cuando creamos las casas. Se ha salido de las manos, tal vez es el momento de intervenir, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Tú no puedes moverte de tu retrato debido a esa maldición que fue puesta en ti, y yo no puedo hablar con nadie que no seas tú o un hablante de parsel; hacemos una gran pareja"

En lugar de contestar, la mirada de la mujer se posó en Harry, quien la miró nerviosamente. Salazar pareció interpretar su silencio e inmediatamente comenzó a oponerse. "No puedes pensarlo en serio, Rowena, él sólo es un niño, incluso más joven de lo que era Lucien, no puedes esperar que enseñe a alguien tan joven"

La suave voz de la mujer no flaqueo cuando contestó. "Me doy cuanta de que él es muy joven, Salazar, pero ¿no has sentido su poder? Él podría aprender fácilmente lo que quieras enseñarle"

Salazar frunció el seño. "Eso podría ser cierto, pero la gente lo notaría si él desapareciera continuamente, y ciertamente no puedo entrenarlo en una llanura"

Harry miraba con fascinación como los dos discutían, sabía que debía estar molesto porque estaban hablando de él como si no estuviera ahí, pero sólo se sintió sorprendido de que esas dos personas estuvieran considerando enseñarle. De repente, noto que los dos rostros estaban dirigiéndose a él, y tenía la ligera impresión de que se había perdido de algo.

"Lo siento, yo no estaba prestando atención"

Rowena rió entre dientes. "Sólo estábamos pidiendo tu opinión en esto, jovencito. ¿Te gustaría ser instruido y así poder luchar contra Tom?

Continuara...

**N/A:** Gracias por todos los reviews y gracias a mi beta Vinnie.

Odio tener que decir esto, pero esta podría ser la última actualización en un tiempo. Últimamente simplemente no he encontrado el tiempo ni el animo para escribir y me veo obligada a escribir algo para publicar. Espero no ser demasiado molesta y prometo que el fic va a ser terminado en algún momento, sólo que no sé cuando.


	10. Regreso a la cámara

Desclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío.

Red de Mentiras: Revelaciones.

Harry los miró pensativamente. El primer choque por la pregunta había disminuido, ya ahora estaba tratando de pensar lógicamente sobre eso. Por un lado, quiso aceptar la oferta, sabiendo que necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para al fin poder derrotar a Voldemort. Si bien su abuelo había dicho que sería su tutor mientras estuviera en la escuela, el anciano hombre estaba demasiado ocupado con sus deberos como director para ayudarlo, y Harry no había querido acércasele, preocupado porque pudiera estresar aun más al viajo mago. Por otra parte, ¿podía darse el lujo de confiar en esos dos?. Sabía que si aceptaba tendría que contarles la verdad, ya que sería demasiado peligroso mantenerse ante la pareja.

Una suave voz interrumpió sus confusos pensamientos. "¿Qué problema tienes, joven?"

Harry se quebró la cabeza y miró a la fundadora de su nueva casa. Vacilantemente, habló. "Con gusto acepto su formación, porque sé que voy a necesitarla entes de tiempo, pero tengo muchos secretos. Secretos que, si son revelados, pondrían en peligro no sólo a mi sino también a otros"

Slytherin se encogió de hombros aparentemente indiferente. "Todo el mundo tiene secretos joven hablante; si tienes la necesidad de contárnoslo, nosotros escucharemos. Si no, no nos importa esperar hasta que sientas que es el momento adecuado para contárnoslo"

Harry sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. "Desearía que fuera así de fácil. Realmente sé que muchas personas van a estar enojadas conmigo, incluso me odiaran cuando esto se sepa. No quisiera que desconfiaran de mi cuando el momento llegue"

Lady Ravenclaw lo miró intensamente. "¿Por qué hacerlo, entonces?"

Harry la miró tristemente. "Porque es seguro para mi y para mis amigos y familia". Con cuidadosas palabras, prosiguió. "Yo no soy precisamente quien pretendo ser"

Salazar lo miró, aparentemente interesado, pero Rowena lo debatió. "El director tiene que saber ya que esta pretendiendo ser tu abuelo, ¿cierto?"

Harry asintió. "Si, él sabe. En realidad, fue principalmente su idea"

Rowena estaba apunto de preguntarle otra cosa, pero Salazar la detuvo. "Rowena, querida, si este secreto es así de importante, y que he adivinado la mayor parte, entonces realmente no es seguro hablar de eso aquí". Volviéndose a Harry, agregó seriamente. "Me gustaría que me recibieras en la cámara de los secretos. Ahí podremos hablar sin interrupciones"

La mujer frunció el seño. "Eso no es justo, Salazar, sabes que no puedo moverme de este retrato"

El hombre suspiró un poco. "No te preocupes, cariño, te lo contare después, una vez que me haya encontrado con nuestro joven hablante. Después de todo, puedo hablarte cuando los niñatos hayan ido a clases"

Harry estaba mirando a la pareja curiosamente, no había notado hasta ahora que Salazar continuaba hablando en parsel y que la mujer entendía lo que decía.

"¿Cómo...?". La pareja se volteó a mirarlo con expresiones interrogantes. "¿Cómo puede entender lo que el señor Slytherin dice? No sabía que usted también era un hablante de parsel"

Ambos rieron ante su cara confundida. "Tranquilo, niño, no soy una hablante de parsel. Veras, justo antes de que mi verdadero yo muriera, creo un vínculo entre el fantasma de Salazar y yo. Al principio, no sabíamos lo que era, pero con el paso de los siglos, los beneficios han crecido, y ahora básicamente podemos leer la mente del otro. Es casi como si compartiéramos nuestros pensamientos sin quererlo. Podríamos haber sostenido esta conversación en silencio, pero hemos estado hablando por cortesía hacia ti"

En ligar de verse más relajado, Harry se sentía más confundido. "¿Eres un fantasma?"

Salazar asintió pacientemente. "Si, lo soy, pero Godric me maldijo"

Rowena rió. "Eso es tu culpa, en ese entonces le dije que no podía tomar venganza en Godric a través de esa travesuras infantiles que realizabas, ¡eras aun peor que Peeves!"

Salazar la miró molesto. "Eso es insultante, Rowena, yo no era ten malo como esa sangrienta amenaza, y aunque si lo he sido, tenía buenas razones para tratar de hacer miserable la vida de Godric"

Rowena estaba a punto de replicar cuando atrapo a Harry bostezando. Sonriendo un poco, asintió hacia el somnoliento joven. "creo que es momento de ir a la cama, jovencito. Después de todo, todavía tienes lecciones en la mañana"

Alec asintió ligeramente y se puso de pie. Antes de que se alejara, Salazar lo detuvo. "Recuerda bajar a la cámara justo después de las clases, joven hablante"

Harry estaba apunto de asentir, cuando la alterada voz de Rowena lo interrumpió. "¡Él tiene que hacer su tarea!"

Salazar la miró divertido, pero asintió. "Muy bien, así que después de haber realizado tu tarea. No necesitamos a una Rowena enojada"

Adivinando que era el final de su conversación el joven adolescente dio la vuelta y abandonó la sala común.

El segundo día de Alec había pasado en una bruma. Fue capaz de hacerlo bien en sus clases aún cuando estaba medio dormido en la mayoría de ellas. Si Lan quien estaba constantemente a su lado, notó su falta de atención, no dijo nada al respecto. En vez de eso, seguía hablando emocionada acerca de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Esa noche, Alec rápidamente hizo su tarea, terminando una vez más antes que todos sus compañeros. Con una mirada hacia el retrato colgado encima de la chimenea, el joven abandonó la sala silenciosamente y rápidamente se dirigió hacia los baños de Myrtle la llorona, asegurándose de usar los pasillos menos transitados.

Una vez que entro en el baño abandonado, Alec hizo su camino hacia los lavabos que escondían la entrada a la cámara, tratando de no alertar al molesto fantasma de su presencia. Caminó hacia abajo estando tan remoto y misterioso como recordaba. Rápidamente hizo su camino a través de los oscuros pasillos, ansioso por llegar a la cámara lo antes posible. Después de diez minutos, finalmente llegó a la gran puerta, y con un suave susurro, se abrió, permitiéndole la entrada.

Lo primero que notó fue que no había rastros de el basilisco. Lo único que quedaba de su lucha era una gran mancha de sangre seca. Mirando alrededor, trato de encontrar una chimenea en la que Salazar pudiera aparecer, pero no encontró nada.

Quince largos minutos y el seguía ahí, esperando pacientemente a que algo pasara. Estaba apunto de darse la vuelta y regresar a su sala común cuando finalmente ocurrió algo.

"Pido disculpas por llegar tarde"

Girándose bruscamente, Harry estuvo cara a cara con una masa blanca flotando. Parpadeando, reconoció el rostro que había aparecido en la chimenea la noche anterior y no pudo sino mirar sorprendido.

"Pensé que no podía salir de las chimeneas"

El fantasma le sonrió y flotó hasta que quedaron cara a cara. "No puedo dentro de Hogwarts, pero fuera del castillo, puedo hacer lo que quiera. Después de todo, Godric tenía mucho poder; pero no podría haber hecho más que eso"

Harry frunció el seño. "¿Quieres decir que esta cámara no es parte del castillo?"

Salazar se encogió de hombros. "En cierto modo lo es y en cierto modo no lo es. Veras, esta cámara es una extensión de Hogwarts, pero recorre todo el camino hacia el lago. El poder de Godric no llegaba tan lejos, y él no sabía acerca de esto, así que no es una sorpresa que pueda ir a los alrededores de aquí como quiera"

Harry asintió comprendiendo y miró alrededor, un poco incómodo por el súbito silencio. Finalmente, humedeciendo sus labios nerviosamente, el joven habló. "¿Quería hablar conmigo?"

Salazar asintió ligeramente. "De hecho, lo quiero. Pero antes de todo, ¿cómo debo llamarte? ¿Alec? o prefieres ¿Harry?"

Continuara...

**N/A:** Si, si, ya se que es tomarse un tiempo y no, no me rindo, pero he estado muy ocupada por los exámenes y realmente necesitaba un descanso, no estoy de cuando será la próxima actualización, pero tratare de hacerlo regularmente, así que no teman. Gracias por todos sus reviews y un agradecimiento especial a mi beta, Vinnie y Leena.


	11. Decisiones

Desclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío.

Red de Mentiras: Revelaciones

Harry se movió nerviosamente, inseguro de cómo responder. Cuando Salazar había afirmado saber cuál era el secreto la pasada noche, él realmente no había pensado mucho en eso. Ahora que se estaba enfrentando directamente con el hombre, estaba inseguro de cómo contestar. Negarlo era inútil, y realmente no quería hacerlo. Había querido contarle a Salazar y Rowena sobre él, la pasada noche, así que tomo su decisión y rezó porque estuviera haciendo lo correcto.

"Alec estaría bien. Harry Potter esta perdido, y tanto como odie admitirlo, prefiero ser Alec"

El hombre miró seriamente la inclinada cabeza del joven. "No creo entenderlo completamente, pero confío en ti con esto"

Harry asintió ligeramente en agradecimiento, celebro que el fantasma no iba a obligarlo a explicarse. Se quedaron en silencio par largo rato antes de que el fantasma volteara alrededor. "Vamos, pequeño, este no es el lugar para hablar sobre asuntos serios"

Harry vacilantemente siguió la estela del fantasma, poco a poco hicieron su camino alrededor de la gran estatua de la cabeza de Salazar y finalmente llegaron a una puerta muy pequeña oculta detrás de él. Salazar comenzó hablando en parsel, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Alec reconociera el idioma, pero lo suficientemente suave para que no pudiera entender lo que decía. Para su sorpresa, la puerta de madera no se abrió, en su lugar, un gran pedazo de piedra se deslizó fuera después de las palabras, otorgándoles la entrada a una habitación oscura. Mirando al fundador, fue recibido con una pequeña sonrisa desdeñosa.

"¿Sorprendido, joven serpiente? No creías que ocultaría mi habitación personal detrás de algo tan simple como una puerta de madera¿Verdad?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza, un poco divertido por la orgullosa voz de Salazar; después de haber pasado mucho tiempo en presencia de Severus ese verano, realmente debería de haber sabido que las cosas nunca son lo que parecen con los Slytherins. En el momento en que el fantasma flotó a través de la puerta abierta, las luces estallaron dentro de la habitación. Incluso si ya no había una gran obscuridad dentro, Harry seguía cautelosamente, no estaba dispuesto a caer en cualquier trampa que el viejo fundador podría haber establecido en su momento para prevenir intrusiones. Afortunadamente, nada lo maldijo, y fue capaz de entrar a la oficina sin mayores problemas.

Mirando alrededor, notó un montón de cosas extrañas situadas alrededor de la gran habitación. Algunos definitivamente parecían obscuros, pero otros sólo parecían extraños. Harry sentía como si hubiera entrado en una obscura copia de la oficina de su abuelo, pero extrañamente, no le molestaba mucho. Sonriendo irónicamente, pensó que probablemente se sentía así porque no sabía para que eran todas esas cosas. Sus ojos se posaron en una gran forma escondida en uno de los rincones de la oficina. Con la vacilante luz de las velas, no podía saber exactamente lo que era esa forma, pero desde donde se encontraba parado, parecía como una especie de gran felino, y estaba dispuesto a atacar. Alec dio un pequeño sacudida, no quería encontrarse a si mismo enfrente del gran felino si estaba vivo. El sonido de una garganta aclarándose lo hizo girarse en torno al rostro de Salazar, quien estaba flotando justo encima de la silla de la oficina.

"Toma asiento, joven serpiente, tenemos mucho que hablar sobre si estas preparado para inicial el entrenamiento lo mas pronto posible"

Alec asintió y tomo asiento justo enfrente del fantasma. Mirando como el fundador flotaba pensativamente desde un lado de su oficina hasta el otro y esperó pacientemente a que le hablara. Finalmente, Salazar se calmo y coloco sus manos en la mesa. "Cuando fundamos esta escuela, los otros y yo queríamos transmitir nuestros conocimientos a los niños magos, pero no era extraño para nosotros tomar aprendices. Nosotros los escogíamos de primero o segundo año y les enseñábamos en privado. Lo hacíamos porque en una gran escuela, no siempre podíamos enseñar lo que considerábamos necesario, y no queríamos que nuestros vastos conocimientos se perdieran. Lamentablemente, esa tradición se ha perdido a través de los siglos, pero creo que tendré que poner en practica lo que hacíamos en esa época" Se quedo en silencio por un minuto y continuó. "El problema es que la mejor manera de aprender a defenderte en un duelo es mantener uno con alguien mejor que tu, y como ya habrás notado, es un poco difícil en mi estado, así que tendremos que encontrar a alguien"

Harry asintió, sabiendo que el fantasma probablemente estaba en lo correcto. Él había estado aprendiendo hechizos todo el verano, había sido incluso capaz de practicar algunos de ellos, pero necesitaba aprender como usarlos en un duelo. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Salazar comenzó a hablar de nuevo. "Dividiremos en dos partes tu formación: la resistencia física, la cual podrás hacer por tu cuenta bajo mi dirección, por supuesto, y la otra será la parte del duelo" El fantasma lo miró intensamente. "¿Qué tan bueno eres en las artes mentales?"

Harry lo miró confundido; ni siquiera sabía de lo que el hombre estaba hablando. Su confusión debió mostrarse claramente en su rostro, porque el fundador maldijo suavemente en voz baja. " No me digas que ya no te enseñan las artes mentales; ¡en tercer año la materia era requerida cuando nosotros éramos maestros!"

Alec parecía incomodo. "Lo siento"

El fundador hizo un ademán con la mano. "No es tu culpa, pero si mi idea es la de trabajar, tenemos que empezar trabajando en esta primera. Rowena es mucho mejor enseñando estas que yo, así que deberás aprenderlas de ella. Quiero que estudies con ella todas las noches por lo menos una hora después de la cena"

Harry frunció el seño ligeramente. " Pero la sala común está llena en esa hora, todo el mundo se dará cuenta"

Salazar sacudió la cabeza. "No te preocupes por eso, ellos no lo harán; Rowena se encargara de eso¿entendido?"

Alec asintió, todavía un poco inseguro, pero dispuesto a creer en las palabras del fundador, por ahora. El fantasma sonrió un poco, sintiendo que su pupilo estaba un poco reacio, pero lo dejo así, en cambio, centró sus pensamientos en sus planes. "¿Con qué frecuencia piensas que puedes salir de tu habitación sin levantar sospechas?"

Harry se encogió de hombros ligeramente. "No estoy seguro, pero si sigo haciendo mi tarea tan rápidamente como la hago ahora, probablemente habría alrededor de una o dos horas cada noche. Pero pronto, alguien notara que me mantengo deslizándome fuera. Además, mi abuelo y algunos de los maestros esperan que pase algún tiempo con ellos"

Salazar gruño un poco, pero sabía que esto realmente no era la culpa del chico; después de todo, en una escuela tan grande como Hogwarts, es difícil hacer las cosas sin que alguien lo note, especialmente si estas relacionado con el director, o en este caso, si pretendías estarlo. Tendría que aceptarlo por ahora, de todos modos, hasta que no manejara las lecciones con Rowena, realmente no había mucho que pudieran hacer por lo que seria más que suficiente tiempo. Salazar lo miraba pensativamente por un momento y luego asintió hacia un armario situado justo al lado del gran felino. "Mira en ese armario, joven serpiente, ahí debe haber unos cuantos montones de papeles"

Harry se puso de pie e hizo como le había dicho, apuntando con cautela a la amenazante figura. Curvando hacia abajo, abrió el armario cuidadosamente y miro con atención dentro, viendo que muchos de los papeles habían sido arrojados dentro. La voz de Salazar vino detrás de él.

"Debe de haber una pila de documentos marcados como aprendizaje, sácalos y llévalos a la mesa, por favor"

Le tomo cerca de veinte minutos encontrar los documentos que Salazar buscaba, y sólo después de tenerlos se retiro de todos, así que se había deslizado bajo todas las otras cosas. Con los documentos firmemente sostenidos en sus manos, regreso a la mesa donde Salazar estaba esperando pacientemente. El fantasma le dio un sonrisa tímida y le propuso sentarse. "Esos documentos contienen la prueba que usualmente le aplicábamos a nuestros futuros aprendices, sabiendo en que nivel se encontraban y en cual necesitaban mejorar. Me doy cuenta, de que probablemente es muy anticuado, pero trata de contestar a tantas preguntas como puedas, y dando alguna referencia en cuanto a lo que sabes"

Harry frunció el seño, pero como se le dijo, recogió el primer documento y contuvo un gemido cuando vio que eran unos documentos de adivinación. Iba a ser una larga noche.

Continuara...

**N/A:** Gracias por todos los reviews y gracias a mi beta-lectora, Vinnie.

**N/T:** Perdón por la tardanza al actualizar, pero la verdad es que he estado demasiado ocupada y lo seguiré estando hasta que de nuevo sean vacaciones, así que aviso que tal vez me tarde más de lo que usualmente hago al subir un capítulo traducido, pero no abandono el proyecto, aclaro, sólo me tardare más.

Gracais por todos los reviews que me siguen mandando, perdon por las faltas de ortografía y cualquier error que alguien encuentre en la traducción, por favor haganmelo saber. Estoy tratando de escribir una historia que si sea de mia autoria (aunque por el momento estoy algo detenida en eso) y me gustaria que alguien me diera el visto bueno o me ayudara a decidirsi voy por buen camino o no (así no expongo mis burradas ante todos) así qeu si alguien se anima me encantaria que me lo dijeran y así puedan leer la historia y decirme que tal esta y darme consejos, con completa sinceridad (si no, esto no funciona), de antemano gracias y nos vemos en el proximo capítulo.


	12. Preocupación

Desclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío.

Red de Mentiras: Revelaciones

Harry era conciente de que había perdido la cena y que ya fuera su abuelo, su tío o su tío, le llamarían demandando una explicación. El problema es que él ni tenía ninguna, dudaba que les pareciera bien si él les decía que había pasado toda la noche con un fantasma de mil años de antigüedad. Por no mencionar que era el fantasma de Salazar Slytherin, su abuelo tendría un ataque. Suspirando se acerco a la sala común de Ravenclaw y entró. Un extraño silencio cayó a través de la habitación, y Alec alzó la ceja, un poco incomodo con las miradas fijas que estaba recibiendo.

"Er... ¿hay algo mal?"

Anthony lo miró intensamente. "¿Dónde estabas? El profesor Snape vino aquí buscándote, después de que no asististe a la cena"

Alec frunció el seño. "Maldición"

Entonces, sin otra palabra, se volteó y salió dejando atrás a una sorprendida sala común. Le tomo un momento decidir hacia donde dirigirse, y finalmente opto por ir con su abuelo. Después de todo, no seria una buena idea que lo vieran demasiado a menudo en las mazmorras; las personas ya sabían que el profesor Snape tenía una preferencia por él, no había necesidad de dejar volar más rumores. Él apenas había abierto la gárgola cuando escucho la puerta de la oficina de su abuelo abrirse. Con un suspiro, subió por las escaleras, y cuando llegó a la parte superior, que Dumbledore realmente estaba esperando por él.

El hombre inmediatamente se paro de detrás de su escritorio, y con unos pocos pasos rápidos, estaba frente a Alec, atrapándolo en un cálido abrazo.

"¿Dónde has estado, estas bien? ¿Por qué te has perdido la cena?"

Alec no respondió de inmediato; estrecho más el abrazo mientras su mente navegaba para encontrar una explicación adecuada. Cuando el hombre finalmente rompió el abrazo y lo miró, Alec lo mejor que tenía era una débil explicación, pero al menos era algo y esperaba que su abuelo la aceptara.

"¿Bueno?"

Alec suspiró y agacho la cabeza. "No quería que te preocuparas, sólo quería pasar algún tiempo conmigo mismo y he perdido la noción del tiempo"

Albus asintió, pero aun tenía el seño fruncido por la preocupación en su rostro. "Alec, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero me sentiría mejor si no desaparecer otra vez"

El chico enterró su cabeza en el pecho del hombre, negándose a mirarlo. Se sentía muy mal por esas palabras; no quería preocupar al anciano, pero sabía que tendría que hacerlo de nuevo. Sólo que mañana se aseguraría de asistir a la cena. No importaba lo que Salazar dijera, no podía preocupar al director así, ya estaba lo suficientemente estresado.

El director miraba pensativamente la cabeza enterrada en su pecho; había algo que el chico no le estaba diciendo, él lo sabía. Todos sus sentidos se lo estaban diciendo, pero no sé sentía capaza de confrontar al chico, con todo el trabajo que había venido haciendo en las últimas semanas, no podía ayudarlo pero sentía que de nuevo no había tenido en cuanta al chico, y sentía que no tenía derecho en ese momento a demandar una respuesta de Alec si él no quería dárselas. Vigilaría al chico por ahora, y si seguía preocupado por él en algunos días, tendrían una charla.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de su oficina fue abierta. Severus y Minerva entraron y se detuvieron cuando vieron al chico parado de pie en los brazos de Dumbledore. Harry no volteo a verlos, estaba cansado y ahora quería quedarse sólo. Ese examen había tomado mucho de él, e incluso si se sentía satisfecho de haber impresionado a Salazar, no lo demostraba mucho en ese momento.

La voz de Minerva lo saco de sus pensamientos. "¿Estas bien, hijo?"

Harry finalmente abrió los ojos y vio que sus dos profesores se habían movido para estar de pie frente a él. "Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado. Debo volver a la sala común, es casi el toque de queda"

Dumbledore reforzó su abrazo alrededor del pequeño adolescente. "No lo creo Alec, te quedaras aquí esta noche. Además quiero que comas algo antes de ir a la cama"

El joven frunció el seño y miro al director. "Pero, abuelo..."

Dumbledore coloco suavemente una mano sobre sus labios. "Sin replicas, considera esto como tu castigo por preocuparnos"

Harry no sabía como reaccionar ante eso. Por un lado, no quería volver, después de todo no era particularmente afecto de regresar a la sala común después de que salió de esa manera. Le harían muchas preguntas, pero él sería muy feliz si pudiera lidiar con ellos en la mañana, cuando su cabeza no se sintiera como si pudiera caérsele en cualquier momento. Por otra parte, si se quedaba ahí, habría aún más preguntas para él que contestar. Sacudió su cabeza cuando Dumbledore lo dejo ir, y estaba apunto de decir algo, pero Dumbledore paso un brazo al rededor de sus hombros. Parecía que el tiempo de quejarse había terminado cuando se encontró a si mismo siendo guiado suavemente a las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de Dumbledore. Por supuesto, Alec pensó que no era como si él hubiera tenido elección en el asunto de todos modos.

Los tres profesores estaban alrededor de la mesa, y Harry ocupaba el último puesto entre Dumbledore y Snape, quien extrañamente había permanecido en silencio durante toda la conversación. Un elfo domestico había llevado una bandeja con comida para Harry y algo de té para los profesores. Alec miro la comida delante de él con disgusto, había tenido hambre mientras hacía l prueba, pero en ese momento no sentía el menor apetito, y encontrarse bajo la intensa mirada de los tres profesores era mucha más enervante.

Con la cabeza gacha, Alec comenzó a picar su comida, comiendo pedazos y piezas pero realmente no ingiriendo mucho. Sin querer, bostezo ampliamente, perdiendo la cariñosa sonrisa proveniente de los maestros. Estaba a punto de soltar el tenedor de puro cansancio cuando una mano tomo el tenedor de sus dedos. Antes de que pudiera comprender lo que estaba pasando, la misma fuerte mano lo levanto y lo coloco en el regazo de alguien.

Mirando para arriba, sus cansados ojos azules se encontraron con unos divertidos ojos obscuros. "¿Tío Severus?"

El hombre sonrió entre dientes ligeramente, y de repente, un tenedor lleno de comida se coloco delante de su boca. "Come"

Harry frunció el seño y trato de tomar el tenedor fuera del agarre del hombre, pero la delgada mano era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía. La divertida sonrisa de Severus lo hizo detenerse. "Alec, deja eso; si tenemos que esperar a que te comas todo lo que hay en el plato por ti mismo estaremos aquí toda la noche"

Harry hizo un puchero. "No tengo hambre"

Dumbledore sacudió su cabeza. "No comenzaremos de nuevo con eso, jovencito, vas a comerte por lo menos la mitad de eso"

Viendo que no tenía elección en el asunto y que Severus había colocado el tenedor lleno enfrente de sus labios, Harry cedió y abrió la boca para recibir el pedazo de pollo y patatas que Severus había tomado. Poco a poco, Alec se permitió a si mismo ser alimentado por el hombre más grande, hasta que terminó con su cabeza descansando cómodamente contra el hombro de su tío.

Se había comido más de la mitad del plato cuando finalmente convenció a los adultos de que realmente ya no podía comer más. Severus le permitió descender de su regazo y le ordeno ir a cambiarse a sus pijamas mientras que los adultos recogían todo lo que habían usado para la improvisada cena y lo enviaban abajo a las cocinas.

Mientras se cepillaba los dientes, Harry no podía dejar de pensar cuan extraña había sido la noche, y él no sólo hablaba de la prueba. El haber sido alimentado de esa manera había sido un poco embarazoso, pero no tanto como era de esperarse, sino que se había sentido bien. Se había sentido seguro, y preocupado por un sentimiento que iba creciendo muy adictivo a ayudar y no poder pero ansiado (N/T: Sé qué esta frase esta rara, ni yo misma la entiendo, pero es como se traducía, habría que preguntarle a la autora lo que quería dar a entender). Suspirando, lavo su rostro y peino su cabello antes de salir del baño y entrar en la sala para desearle buenas noches a todos.

Los tres estaban sentados en el sofá, mirando pacíficamente la chimenea mientras tomaban de sus bebidas. Harry los miró por largo rato, dejando que la cálida sensación de conforte lo envolviera. Esta era su familia, eso habría podido sonar extraño hace algunos meses; esas tres personas se habían convertido repentinamente en el mundo para él. Sabía que todo podría cambiar cuando la verdad se supiera, pero había decidido disfrutar de eso todo lo que pudiera, incluso si eso significaba que iba a ser herido en el futuro. Sin hacer ruido, se acerco al sofá y se fue sentar entre Severus y Minerva; quienes se movieron un poco para que pudiera encajar.

Apenas diez minutos después, el joven se quedo dormido, con su cabeza inclinada cómodamente contra el lado de Minerva. Severus miro a la pareja pensativamente.

"Me pregunto qué lo habrá cansado tanto, también estaba actuando extraño ayer"

Dumbledore lo miró y frunció en seño. "¿Qué sucedió ayer?"

Minerva y Severus se encogieron de hombros, en realidad no había mucho que decir, pero ellos trataron de explicar que había ocurrido el día anterior. El problema es que en realidad nada había pasado, solo que el chico se había comportado un poco extraño, y que ambos profesores tenían la sensación de que algo había estado ocurriendo.

Dumbledore miró pensativamente al chico durmiendo, tenía razón en su evaluación de que estaba pasando algo, el problema es que sólo Harry parecía saber lo que era y justo ahora, él parecía no querer compartir su información con ellos. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, se levantó y le dijo a sus colegas que sería mejor ir a la cama y que se harían cargo de todo en la mañana, después de todo, el único con las respuestas estaba en el mundo de los muertos en ese momento. Severus cogió al chico levantándolo suavemente y fue a llevarlo a la cama mientras que el anciano mago caminaba con Minerva a su cuarto, asegurándose de que todo estaba bien.

Continuara...

**N/A:** Gracias por todos los reviews y gracias a mi beta, Vinnie.

**N/T:** Gracias por las porras que me dan para continuar con este proyecto, se que es corto el capítulo y que me tardo algo en subir, pero mis ocupaciones no me permiten una mayor rapidez, pero no desesperen que sin la espera esto no sería emocionante. Gracias a los que me escriben y también a los que aunque ni me envían nada están pendientes de la historia (yo soy como ustedes, me encanta leer pero no siempre le escribo comentarios a la(s) autora(s)). Por último, estoy pensando en escribir una historia de mi propia autoria (con muchísimo esfuerzo, que no se me da tan bien como quisiera) y quisiera que si alguien se anima a darle un vistazo a los capis antes de subirlos y decirme que tal están (se aceptan las criticas pero sólo constructivas) se los agradecería muchísimo, escríbanme un mail o manden un review diciéndome si desean participar. Ahora si hasta el próximo capítulo, espero no tardarme tanto.


	13. Mensajes fantasmales

Descalimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío

Descalimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío.

Red de Mentiras: Revelaciones.

Alec había estado durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama en los cuartos del director cuando una fría sensación corrió a través de él, comenzando a despertarlo. En un primer momento, no había notado nada extraño en su cuarto que pudiera haber causado la perturbación. Todavía estaba obscuro, mostrando que había varias horas antes de la mañana. Estaba a punto de descartar el sentimiento cuando su mirada se poso en una plateada figura flotando al lado de su cama. La luz proveniente del fantasma era muy suave, pero era un poco sorprendente por decir lo menos. Mirando más de cerca, reconoció la figura como la dama gris, el fantasma de Ravenclaw. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo en su habitación, tan lejos de la sala común de Ravenclaw, cuando ella habló. Su voz era muy suave, y él tuvo que esforzarse en escuchar, a fin de entender lo que estaba diciendo.

"Tengo un mensaje de Lady Ravenclaw". Harry asintió, relajándose de nuevo contra la cabecera. Probablemente tenía algo que ver con su próxima clase con el retrato. "Ella me ha pedido que le diga que antes de ir a la sala común mañana por la tarde para sus sesiones con ella, debe ir a la biblioteca y encontrar un libro llamado Poderes de la mente: una guía para conocer su interior. Debe leer el primer capítulo antes de reunirse con ella"

Alec frunció el seño. Esperaba que el libro no se encontrara en la sección prohibida la biblioteca. Sería bastante difícil conseguir el libro sin despertar sospechas, no era necesario correr el riesgo de la sección restringida. Por un instante consideró ir en ese momento en él, por si acaso, pero es rápidamente desechó la idea, sabía que esta torre estaba mucho más encantada que cualquier otra parte del castillo, y no estaba seguro si su abuelo colocó un encanto de vigilancia en toda su habitación. No, la agradable Rowena no merecía el riesgo de enfurecer al anciano. Él miró y vio que la dama gris estaba a punto de salir.

"¡Hey, espere un momento, por favor!"

El fantasma dio la vuelta. "¿Sí?"

"¿Podría decirle algo a lady Revenclaw por mí?" Después de que el fantasma asintiera, añadió. "Dígale que no puedo acceder a libro, pero que trataré y que podría incluso no ser capaz de hacerlo para mañana. Estaba do y mi abuelo podría mantenerme aquí con él"

El fantasma asintió. "Le informaré a la señora"

Y con un muy suave silbido desapareció de la habitación. Harry se hundió de nuevo en sus almohadas, y estaba a punto de volver a dormir cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Harry vio la luz procedente de la figura parada en el umbral de la puerta.

"¿Alec?"

Harry, sabiendo que el hombre probablemente lo había escuchado hablar, se sentó y miró como Severus era iluminado por las luces de su habitación. El hombre estaba vestido con ropas obscuras que es Harry inmediatamente reconoció como sus túnicas de mortífago. El alto Profesor silenciosamente se trasladó a la cama en la que Harry estaba sentado y se sentó junto a él.

"¿Qué haces despierto, Alec? Son apenas las dos de la mañana"

Harry froto sus ojos, su mente estaba en una carrera por encontrar una explicación adecuada, después de todo no podía decirle a su tío que un fantasma ni ardía despertado para darle un mensaje de un retrato. Finalmente, se acomodo más en la cama sintiéndose seguro para responder, a pesar de que pudiera tener problemas con el director.

"Tuve una pesadilla, lo siento te desperté"

El alto hombre gentilmente acercó su cabeza, con unos seño preocupado en su rostro. "Yo no estaba durmiendo. ¿Fue una pesadilla mala? ¿Quieres hablar sobre ella?"

Alec sacudió su cabeza ligeramente. "No, en sólo fue una pesadilla regular, nada demasiado malo"

Severus asintió después de un momento, y a continuación, se puso de pie. "Iré a dormir luego, voy a decirle a Albus que te permita dormir hasta tarde"

Harry estaba apunto de quejarse, pero el hombre ya había apagado las luces y caminaba hacia la puerta. Suspirando, el joven se relajo contra las almohadas y cerró los ojos. Y él había pensado que la vida como Alec Dumbledore iba a ser fácil. Se pregunto si todos los otros niños vivían así, siempre atentos a no dejar a sus padres preocuparse. Suspirando, saco esos pensamientos de su mente y se acostó a dormir; no había sentido en preocuparse en ese momento, cuando amaneciera podría comenzar.

Una vez que salió de la habitación de Alec, se fue a la sala, sabiendo que Albus estaría esperando por él. Había sido llamado como mortífago justo después de haber mandado a Alec a dormir, y no había tiempo a esperar a que Dumbledore regresara, había dejado una nota en su oficina y apresuradamente hizo su camino hacia fuera. Afortunadamente la reunión no había sido muy importante. Voldemort ni siquiera había estado ahí; había dejado una lista de pociones que quería en las manos de Lucius Malfoy, y otras tan pronto como le fuera posible, y otras que no, el profesor no tenia nada mas que hacer así que pudo regresar bastante rápido. Como era de esperarse, Albus se encontraba sentado enfrente del fuego encendido, mirando pensativamente las flamas. El anciano le sonrió cuando oyó la puerta abierta.

"¿Confío en que todo a salido bien?"

Severus asintió y se hundió en el sillón junto a Albus. "Lucius sólo tenia que darme una lista de pociones que el Señor Oscuro quiere, ni siquiera lo vi"

Dumbledore asintió pensativamente. "¿Alguna cosa extraña acerca de las pociones que quiere?"

Severus se encogió de hombros. "No realmente, sólo las cosas de siempre"

El viejo asintió, complacido por las noticias. Después de todo, si Voldemort no quería nada especial significa que no esta planeando nada demasiado grande ahora mismo. Simplemente se puso de pie, listo para ir a la cama cuando el hombre más joven hablo de nuevo.

"¿Alec sigue teniendo pesadillas?"

Albus frunció el seño ligeramente. "Así que ahora y entonces, ¿por qué?" (N/T: aquí realmente no entiendo lo que la autora trato de decir, pero es tal y como se traduce, si alguien entiende lo que quiso decir, por favor que me lo explique y así lo cambio por algo más entendible)

El joven hombre se encogió de hombros. "Lo escuche cuando llegué, pensé que estaba hablando con alguien, pero cuando entre, estaba solo y alegó haber tenido una pesadilla"

El viejo mago miró pensativamente. "¿Piensas que mintió?"

Severus sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sé; no parecía estar asustado, incluso se veía bastante calmado, pero por otro lado, no había nadie con quien pudiera estar hablando, no hay retratos en su habitación"

"¿Has escuchado lo que estaba diciendo?"

Una vez más Severus sacudió la cabeza. "Me temo que no, Albus. Por todo lo que sé él realmente podría haber tenido una pesadilla. Podría estar tan acostumbrado a ellas para que una pequeña tenga algún efecto"

Albus sólo asintió, aunque no del todo convencido. "Realmente comienzo a preguntarme ¿qué esta pasando con él? Ha estado comportándose extrañamente"

El profesor de pociones asintió, aunque él no estaba tan seguro. Después de todo, sólo habían pasado dos días y todos los sucesos hasta la fecha han sido explicados. Quizá Albus estaba siendo sobreprotrector, aunque claro, tenía derecho a serlo. Después de todo, Alec era su nieto, y él sabia que el director no se perdonaría si algo le sucedía al chico.

"¿Tal vez deberías hablar con él?"

Albus frunció el seño. "No creo que ayude mucho, por no mencionar que mañana necesito asistir a una reunión con algunos miembros de la orden" Severus frunció el seño, pero antes de que pudiera comentar algo, el viejo hombre habló. "Lo sé, lo sé, realmente debería de tratar de hacer algo de tiempo para él, pero las cosas están siendo agitadas en estos momentos"

Severus suspiró. "Lo sé, Albus, pero si el niño esta haciendo algo peligroso, alguien debería tratar de averiguar que es"

El joven hombre sabía que con esas palabras acababa de a Albus la invitación que necesitaba. No un momento después, el viejo hombre habló de nuevo. "¿Por qué lo llevas por el día, Severus? Es sábado, estoy seguro que podrías encontrar algo para divertirlo"

Snape frunció el seño. No tenia nada contra el chico, pero él ahora era un estudiante, y seguramente quiere pasar algún tiempo con sus compañeros. Había notado que realmente Alec sólo habla con la niña Creevy, y no creía que eso fuera muy saludable, el chico necesitaba más amigos. "Albus, él necesita pasar tiempo con sus compañeros de clase, cualquier otro que vaya a alentarlo. Necesita tener amigos de su edad"

Una mirada triste se vio en los ojos del viejo hombre. Una que Severus no estaba seguro de cómo interpretar.

"Tienes razón, pero aun así me gustaría que hables con él por un tiempo. Pídele que juegue algunas partidas de ajedrez contigo en la mañana, y él puede reunirse con sus compañeros durante el almuerzo"

Snape gruño mientras el director se ponía de pie. "Bien, ya veremos"

El viejo hombre asintió y dejó la habitación. Fue a ver a su nieto, pero por suerte lo encontró profundamente dormido. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, encontró que Severus tenía razón en su evaluación de que no había nada con lo que Harry podría haber estado hablando. ¿Quizá había estado hablando con su serpiente? Pero mirando alrededor, no vio a Derek en ninguna parte, y aun así Severus hubiera escuchado el silbido, no hablar. Sacudiendo la cabeza, el viejo hombre se aseguró de que el joven estuviera cómodamente tapado y luego salió de la habitación para tomar unas cuantas horas de sueño antes de la reunión.


	14. Una Platica con Malfoy

Red de mentiras: Revelaciones.

Desclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

Alec despertó bastante temprano a la mañana siguiente, y, suponiendo que su abuelo y Snape todavía estaría durmiendo, se dirigió sólo a la cocina, no estaba seguro si tenia permitió regresar a la sala común aún. Después de la visita del fantasma y de Snape, había sido capaz de volver a caer en una tranquilidad y descansar hasta hace aproximadamente una hora cuando una pesadilla lo despertó. Afortunadamente no había nadie inquietante, pero él había decidido levantarse, ya que no había sentido en arriesgarse con otra desagradable pesadilla.

Estaba bebiendo de su caliente taza de té cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y su abuelo entró, todavía abotonándose su túnica. El anciano parecía sorprendido de ya verlo levantado, no dudaba de que Snape ya le había contado acerca de su supuesta pesadilla.

Harry trató de ignorar los sentimientos de culpabilidad por mentir a ambos hombres, pero realmente no pensaba que pudiera contarles la verdad.

"Te levantaste temprano"

Alec asintió levemente y miró como el propio director se servía una taza de té del mismo recipiente del cual él había tomado.

"¿Te sientes bien?"  
El joven lo miró un poco sorprendido, pero luego asintió de nuevo. "Estoy bien, abuelo, pero me desperté de nuevo y no pude volver a dormir"

Dumbledore frunció el seño. "¿Otra pesadilla?"

Alec ni siquiera contesto esa pregunta y sólo se centró en la taza vacía en frente de él. Vio que Dumbledore estaba a punto de hacerle otra pregunta cuando Snape entró en la cocina.

El chico le sonrió un poco al hombre, tratando de ocultar la sensación de alivio que corrió a través de su cuerpo. Si el director lo noto, no lo menciono, e instantáneamente se giró a su profesor.

"Otro en levantarse temprano; ustedes realmente deberían descansar más ahora que tiene la oportunidad"

Snape lo dio una mirada ligeramente feroz. "Eso es irónico viniendo de ti, Albus"

El anciano levantó una ceja. "Yo ya te había dicho que tenía una reunión, Severus"

Alec frunció el seño ligeramente, secretamente había esperado que se le permite pasar la mañana con su abuelo. Había pasado un tiempo desde que habían sido capaces de simplemente sentarse y charlar un poco. Esta vez, el anciano notó la expresión en el rostro del adolescente y se levantó para abrazar al niño desde atrás.

"Lo siento, Alec, sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuvimos la oportunidad de pasar algún tiempo juntos"

El joven sacudió la cabeza y trató de sonreírle al viejo hombre. "Está bien, abuelo, sé que estás muy ocupado"

Dumbledore suspiró, pero dejarse tomar un descanso; él no podía hacer nada al respecto de todos modos. Aun así, se prometió a sí mismo que haría algo de tiempo para el niño durante la semana. Por un momento, consideró que contarle a Alec, pero el hecho de quedarse no era posible, y eso podría herir aún más al muchacho. Viendo que estaba haciéndosele tarde, Dumbledore se movió de detrás de Harry después de apretar suavemente sus hombros y dejó a la cocina asintiendo en despedida a Severus.

Una vez que el director abandonó la habitación, Alec se giró a ver a su profesor. El hombre le sonrió ligeramente, esperando a que le hablara.

"Tío Severus..."

El hombre le asintió. "¿Sí?"

"¿Puedo volver a la sala común?"

El hombre sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y dio un sorbo a su taza de té. "No te he visto mucho la semana pasada, pensé que te gustaría venir conmigo a las mazmorras y jugar una partida de ajedrez o preparar una poción"

El rostro de Harry se aclaro al instante, y sonrió brillantemente. Sabía que de pasársela con Snape significaría que probablemente no estarían en condiciones de obtener el libro que Lady Ravenclaw quería, pero ella tendría que entender.

Ellos dos hicieron su camino a las mazmorras con Harry manteniéndose cerca del Profesor de Pociones. Todavía era temprano, así que para alivio de Harry no se toparon con ninguno de los estudiantes de Slytherin.

Una vez en la habitación de Severus, el hombre llamó a un elfo domestico para pedirle algunas galletas y chocolate caliente mientras Harry acomodaba el juego. Ellos jugarían silenciosamente en su mayor parte, con el Profesor de Pociones haciendo preguntas sobre la escuela de vez en cuando. El tiempo voló rápidamente y antes de que Harry lo notara, se dirigían al Gran Salón para el almuerzo. Después de despedirse de su profesor, Harry se dirigió hacia su propio asiento a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Todo el mundo le miró intensamente, haciéndolo sentir extremadamente incómodo, pero afortunadamente, Lan se pego a él y le distrajo con su charla y sus preguntas.

El almuerzo se terminó más rápido de lo que había esperado, y después de que terminara, Harry salió con Lan y otros dos primeros años. No sabía si su tío había querido volver a las mazmorras con él, pero decidió que era el momento de ir en busca de ese libro del que Rowena le había hablado. Uno de los estudiantes más avanzados insistió en que debería ir a ver la biblioteca, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo todavía, y Alec sólo fue con ellos, con una divertida sonrisa en sus labios. Una vez allí, Alec rápidamente se separó de los otros primeros años de Ravenclaw, diciendo que él ya sabía donde estaba todo y que iría a buscar uno de los libros y esperar por ellos en una mesa. Los demás parecieron aceptarlo y lo abandonó para explorar la enorme biblioteca.

Por su parte, Alec se detuvo por un momento, considerando donde podría estar el libro.

Finalmente, con desgana se dirigió a la parte de adivinación de la biblioteca. Mirando a través de las estanterías, suspiró fuertemente, parecía que ni iba a ser fácil de encontrar el libro, y ni siquiera podía ir y preguntar a Madam Pince sobre él. Con el ceño fruncido, Harry estaba a punto de ir a otra sección cuando su mirada cayó en el último rincón. Ahí estaban varios libros antiguos y polvorientos y a su placer encontró que hablaban de la mente.

Habiendo encontrado la sección correcta, era cuestión de minutos antes de que encontrara el libro correcto. Usando su varita mágica, cambio las cubiertas del libro por unas que eran de pociones, y se traslado de nuevo a la parte principal de la biblioteca. Una vez allí, se sentó con su libro y lo abrió cuidadosamente.

Él había estado absorto en el primer capítulo del libro, que sólo hablaba de los diferentes tipos de artes mentales, cuando sintió que alguien se paraba a su lado. Marando por encima de su libro, tuvo que reprimir un gemido cuando vio a Malfoy parado cerca de él, obviamente forzando una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Hola chico"

Forzándose a suprimir el impulso de maldecir al muchacho, le sonrió un poco. "Hola"

Su mente se mantenía recordando que si hubiera sido capaz de ser amable con Snape, podría tratar de hacer lo mismo con Malfoy. El otro chico giro so cabeza un poco y trató de forzar su sonrisa un poco más. "Siento lo que paso el otro día en el tren, mis amigos y yo no pretendíamos molestarte"

Si no estuviera tan seguro de que el otro chico quería algo de él, podría haberse caído por el shock. En lugar de eso, regreso su mirada al libro y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. "No fue tu culpa, no necesitas disculparte"

Desde la esquina de los ojos, vio a Malfoy relajar la postura y la sonrisa un poco y ser un poco más natural. "¿Te importa si me siento contigo?"

Alec se encogió de hombros, aun cuando en su interior deseaba decirle que se fuera al infierno. El otro joven tomo el pequeño gesto como una invitación y se sento en el asiento frente de él. Trato de ignorar al Slytherin, Harry siguió con su lectura, sólo para ser interrumpido por la voz del muchacho.

"No pareces tener muchos amigos, pensaba que el nieto de Dumbledore estaría siempre rodeado de gente"

Alec no se molesto en mirar hacia arriba. "Prefiero estar en lo mío, y no necesito muchos amigos, siempre y cuando los que tenga sean verdaderos amigos"

El Ravenclaw escucho al otro muchacho bufar. "¿Consideras a la niña Creevy una verdadera amiga? Ella sólo es una sangre-sucia"

Esta vez Harry no levanto la cabeza, no porque quisiera ignorar al otro muchacho, sino más bien porque no quería que viera la ira que irradiaba de sus ojos. Incluso con su enojo, mantuvo su voz calma y suave; que había sido adquirida a través de los últimos meses. "No veo que tiene eso que ver con ser un buen amigo"

Cuando el muchacho rubio no contesto, finalmente levanto la mirada y sus brillantes ojos azules se encontraron con los grises del otro. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle lo que estaba pasando, el Slytherin suspiro como si estuviera exasperado.

"Sin duda, tu abuelo te ha dicho que los sangre sucia son inferiores a nosotros, que sólo son una perdida de tiempo y de lugar. Hay que deshacerse de ellos antes de que nos debiliten"

Por un segundo, Harry tuvo el impulso de abandonar su fachada, maldecir a Malfoy y mandarlo al infierno, pero rápidamente tomo el control de si mismo y decidió tomar el otro curso de acción. Poniendo su expresión más dulce, miro intensamente al otro adolescente. "¿De verdad? ¿Crees realmente hacer todo lo que esta en tu poder para deshacerte de ellos?"

Alec vio la sonrisa complacida en el rostro del otro joven y tuvo que controlar su propia risa. El Slytherin asintió gravemente. "Si, me gustaría hacer todo"

Alec amplio su sonrisa alegremente mientras por dentro se estaba riendo. "¡Eso es maravilloso! Voy a decirle a mi abuelo que quieres ayudarlo a matar a Tú-Sabes-Quien, después de todo, ¿el líder de los sangre-sucia, no es él?"

La dulce sonrisa de Alec cambió a una maliciosa como la que tenía el rubio apretado en sus dientes. "No, Voldemort pelea por la supremacía de los pura-sangres"

Alec coloco una mirada confusa en su rostro. "Pero, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo cuando el mismo es un sangre-sucia? No entiendo..."

Harry miró con deleite como el rostro de Draco perdía color y por un segundo la mirada del rubio parecía confundida antes de fruncirle el seño. "¡Eso es mentira! ¿Quién te dijo esas tonterías?"  
Alec parpadeo, su mente corría rápidamente. "Mi abuelo me dijo, me contó que le enseñó a Quién-Ti-Sabes cuando fue a Hogwarts. Dijo que realmente se llama Tom Riddle y que tenía que permanecer en un orfanato, porque su madre había muerto en el parto, y su padre les había abandonado cuando él se enteró que su madre era una bruja"  
Harry pudo ver cómo Draco apretó la mano que se había dirigido a su varita, y se pregunto si el otro chico iba a atacarlo. Dentro de él, una pequeña parte de Harry, confiaba en que lo hiciera, a sabiendas de que Dumbledore tomaría duras medidas para quien lo hiriera. Otra parte de él se forzaba en recordarle que Draco todavía podría cambiar de lado, aunque sonara imposible. Afortunadamente, nunca encontraron lo que habría sucedido, porque sólo entonces el profesor Snape apareció a su lado.

Dirigió un fugaz vistazo a Harry, que centró su atención en su alumno. "Señor Malfoy, si podía venir conmigo, por favor, hay algunas cuestiones que necesito hablar con usted y los otros prefectos".  
Draco libero su puño y asintió ligeramente al hombre. Después de dirigirle una última mirada a Alec, salió de la biblioteca. Severus frunció el seño, preguntándose qué había sido todo eso. Mirando hacia abajo a su protegido, vio que una vez más estaba absorto en su libro. Suspirando, asumió que podía obtener sus respuestas de Draco, y con una suave palmada en la cabeza del joven adolescente salió de la sala.  
Tan pronto como estuvo seguro de que Snape había salido, Harry alzó la mirada, con una sonrisa firme en su lugar. Eso había sido gracioso, sólo esperaba que Malfoy lo dejara solo de otra forma, tendría que hacer algo un poco más... drástico.  
Con ese pensamiento en mente, se puso de pie, y, después de avisarle a Lan que se iba, se dirigió hasta la sala común. Era hora de empezar con sus lecciones con Lady Ravenclaw.  
Continuara...  
N/A: Gracias por todos los comentarios y gracias a mi beta-lectora, Vinnie. 


End file.
